


Got You

by rockst4rk



Category: Assassin League, Batfamily drama - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Ra's Al Ghul - Fandom, wally west/ dick grayson
Genre: Creepy Ra's al Ghul, M/M, Protective Talia al Ghul, bruce wayne as assassin league, i don't know what i was thinking, ready or not
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockst4rk/pseuds/rockst4rk
Summary: ¿Qué tan enamorado estaba Wally West de Dick Grayson para que aceptara la celebración más inesperada antes de la boda hecha por la familia Wayne-Al Ghul?
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Wally West, Birdflash, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West/Undisclosed, Emiko Queen/Damian Wayne, Garth & Donna Troy, JayRoy - Relationship, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark, Ra's al Ghul/Talia al Ghul, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 6





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaaaa  
> no sé que pasó conmigo mientras veía unos fan arts, pero salió esto. Es un historia corta, no más de tres capítulo, creo. Disfrutenlo.  
> Aviso,  
> AU| Bruce Wayne-Al Ghul.  
> 

* * *

El ojiverde limpió la sangre de su afilada espada, una buena noche en ciudad Gótica y bastante divertida si omitía la parte en donde un pequeño asaltante casi huye despavorido hacia un patrullero en plena persecución. El menor de la familia Wayne-Al Ghul sonrió en el reflejo de su adorada arma, nuevamente se podía ver en el y amaba verse tan bien.

—Nos están esperando. Apresúrate. -la voz dura de su hermano lo sacó de su tiempo con él mismo.

Bufó, guardó su regalo de madre, a ella le fascinaría el obsequio cuando sepa que lo probó antes para ver que funcionase. Le ganaría este año al tonto de su hermano mayor, lo haría y le cerraría la boca al resto de su familia. Caminó en silencio de regreso a casa, vio como su hermano Timothy estaba más callado de lo usual, _conflictuado_ , podría decirse e intentó hacer platica para hacer menos tenso el ambiente. Cuando creyó que el pelinegro le contestaría, estaban dentro de su casa, bajó siguiendo los pasos del otro y se sacó la capucha al tocar la alfombra de la sala principal.

—Joven Timothy, joven Damian. Bienvenidos. -la voz cansada de Alfred denotaba que había ocurrido algo sumamente fuerte para que siendo las dos de la mañana, él siguiese despierto. —El amo Bruce los espera en la biblioteca.

Agradecieron el café ambos, aunque más Tim, para darse camino a la oficina de descanso de su padre. Al entrar se encontraban el resto de la familia e incluso su amado abuelo por la portátil. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, se preguntó. Más su semblante no se relajó.

—Llegaron.

Talia corrió a ellos, besó la frente de Tim, después a Damian le acarició la mejilla, tomó a ambos de sus manos y caminaron hasta sus asientos. Antes de que Dami preguntase el motivo de la reunión e inclusión de su abuelo, tomaron su momento.

—Me temo que la familia se vea nuevamente reunida -empezó Dick, el mayor de todos los hijos. —Los llamé a todos porque quiero comentarles algo que no ha sido secreto desde hace dos años y medio. Como todo saben, mamá creyó que era contarles a todos por lo que he estado viviendo en Blüdhaven -repuso. —Salgo con alguien y estamos demasiados felices como para comprometernos. Nos casaremos en una semana.

_¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás loco? ¿La alianza con la familia Gordon? ¿Talia cuánto tiempo lo encubriste?_

Eran preguntan que se oyeron de los mayores de la familia. Damian sabía perfectamente que sus hermanos mayores a excepción de Tim habían logrado independizarse y se había ido de ciudad Gótica cuando tuvieron la oportunidad porque lo que su madre los mimaba más a ellos, pero permitirse mimarlo con un secreto ante su padre y abuelo, era algo bastante importante para Richard.

—¿Qué te refieres con que comprometidos? -inquirió. —Nos llamaste a una junta familiar para anunciar tu boda. Eso es algo bueno, ¿no?

Volteó a Tim.

—Nos llamó porque deberemos iniciar los preparativos para la ceremonia de iniciación.

Dick suspiró dolido por las palabras de su hermano, además de amar a la futura persona con la cual estaría, amaba a su familia y respetaba las (tontas) tradiciones que su abuelo había impuesto desde los inicios de los tiempos. Así se consolidó la familia, así lo habían hecho la familia de Jason y así tendría que hacerlo él.

Lamentablemente, Damian era pequeño para recordar la ceremonia de compromiso de Jason y Roy Harper. Él había asistido a una pijamada en casa de Jon Kent, al cual su abuelo no agradaba en su totalidad. Sin embargo, intuía que las cicatrices en el brazo del pelirrojo no habían sido por caer torpemente de las escaleras la noche previa al casamiento. Lo odia, pero no lo creía incompetente, no si se había casado con Jason.

—Somos felices y mamá me ha dado su aprobación para que haga de mi vida lo mejor. -habló Dick.

Ra’s miró a su hija, luego tendría una conversación con ella y alternó con Bruce para asentir ante las confesiones de su nieto. Debía admitir que Dick tenía el coraje para ocultar tanto una relación con un desconocido para luego pedir la rendición haciendo que a su pareja se contase como participante para la iniciación en su familia.

—Estamos de acuerdo. -habló Bruce. —Felices por ti, pero sabes que las tradiciones son tradiciones y debemos respetarlas.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. Si lo haremos, será a mi manera y bajo mis condiciones.

El abuelo alzó una ceja. _Bajo sus condiciones_. Resonaba en su cabeza.

—Debes renunciar a la alianza con la señorita Barbara Gordon. Bruce debes anunciarle al comisionado que eso deberá acabarse.

—Ella lo sabe, abuelo. -Dick miró a la pantalla. —Lo averiguó antes de que regrese para darles la noticia, intentamos negociarlo -sonrió. —Más ella se negó a ceder ante mis ofertas por lo que tuve que reprenderla.

—¿Aprendió la lección?

—Digamos que usó silla de ruedas por un par de semanas. -comentó Bruce antes que su hijo. Estuvo al tanto del pequeño accidente de la hija de Gordon más no supo hasta ahora que era su muchacho quien ocasionó lo sucedido. —Digno de un Wayne-Al Ghul.

—Sí. Entonces, ¿eso es lo que deseas? Porque rompiste la alianza entre la jefatura de Gótica y la liga de asesinos. Sabes cuando tiempo nos demorará volver a controlar la ciudad. Mínimo sin tener a Waller como sabueso hallando una forma para fastidiarnos serían unas…

—Ra’s

—Papá

Jason estaba serio, no decía nada porque entendía las complicaciones de lo que traía anunciar una relación para los miembros de la familia. Era tedioso y pesado, sobre todo selectivo. No podías anunciar tener algo con alguien sin que fuese parte de la liga o tuviese conexiones que a la liga facilitase sus caminos a la conquista.

—Soy sabio, no viejo -continuó Ra’s. —Hemos avanzado bastante con las conexiones de Oliver Queen. Gracias a Roy y Emiko.

Damian se ruborizó. Era su prometida, aunque no tenía idea como se veía, Emiko yacía en una fortaleza en oriente entrenando junto a su abuelo para hacerse una mujer como Talia. Jason bromeaba sobre el complejo de Edipo que traían en Damian y éste no negaba los hechos porque eran indiscutibles. Todo lo que oía sobre Emiko traía a su memoria las cualidades que su madre le brindaba a su padre.

—Incluso casi logramos una buena reputación por las relaciones entre un Kent, pero Lexi es duro de roer e hizo su gran acción del día cuando ingresó a su hijo a la milicia.

Tim bajó la mirada avergonzado. Todo aquel amor que Conner Kent le había prometido alguna vez se había esfumado cuando su padre, Lex Luthor, había oído sobre las negociaciones entre Ra’s y Wilson para acabar con una de las tantas sedes de Luthor Corps por unos problemas con mercaderías para la empresa de Wayne.

—Aun sigue en candidatura Cain, nieto mío. -habló el líder de los asesinos. —Podremos unirlos si no encontráramos alguien más digno…-pausó. —Pero hoy no es el día de Timothy, es él de Richard. Así que dinos, ¿quién es la persona con la que deseas formar un futuro?

—Wally. Wally West.

***

Lejos de mansión Wayne-Al Ghul, un pelirrojo abrazaba a la pelinegra de su amiga. Donna sonreía con alegría al ser participe de la noticia. Había conocido a la pareja desde un buen tiempo atrás y adoraba verlos cumplir su deseo de formalizar un futuro _juntos_.

—¡Es genial! Mamá, Wally va a comprometerse. Puedes creerlo, incluso él tiene mejor vida romántica que tú.

Diana rió ante el humor de su hija al hacer tal comparación. No le iba mal en la vida romántica e incluso había salido un par de veces con apuestos hombres militares y esta vez, su hija se había asegurado que no fuese su padre, porque a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte Diana tenía una debilidad por el hombre llamado Steve Trevor.

—Felicidades Wally, me imagino que en tu familia están emocionados. Barry debe estar más que feliz de verte con alguien más, así no asaltas su refri cada que vamos a visitarlo y no me ofrece comida.

—El tío Barry se queda por todo. La tía Iris dice que un día de estos se quejará hasta de la comida que compran. -contestó el pelirrojo riendo.

Un golpe en la puerta los sacó de la conversación y Donna fue atender para darse con la sorpresa de su hermana Cassandra y un desconocido.

—¡Cassie!

—Donna -la abrazó. —Te extrañé, no sabes cuanto, mira regresamos hace unas horas de Londres, pero mamá no pasó a recogernos.

—Se ha ido el día volando -se disculpó la madre de ambas. —Buenas noches, jovencito…

—Conner, Conner Kent.

—Bien -carraspeó Wally. —Es hora de que vaya, pasaré a ver a Garth y luego iremos por cena a casa de Kyle. Buenas noches

Caminó a salida despidiéndose de los nuevos invitados.

—Dile que lo veré en unos días -habla Donna. —¡Merezco unas buenas disculpas!

Wally ríe antes de meterse al coche, mira su teléfono y tiene tres mensajes.

La primera de su madre,

 _¿Cuándo vendrás a casa?_ _Te extrañamos._

Su madre definitivamente no tenía vergüenza alguna luego de haberlo repudiado cuando se enteró que su hijo era abiertamente homosexual y lo botó de casa. Ahora lo buscaba desesperadamente, Wally solo sentía lástima.

La segunda de Garth,

_Viejo, felicidades, nos vemos en unas horas. Tendré que darle una charla a Grayson por apartarte de mí._

La última de Dick,

_Wally le conté a mis padres del compromiso. Sé que tú querías hacerlo, pero no puede aguantar la emoción. Crees que puedas llamarme cuando te desocupes. Te quiero._

Contestó con un simple _voy_ a Garth, ignoró el mensaje de su madre y llamó a su prometido. Amaba como sonaba, incluso mentalmente, él estaba por decirle a Dick _sí_ para ser uno del otro _por siempre_.

La llamada fue atendida al primer pitazo.

—¡Dick lo prometiste! Quería el ver el rostro de tus padres, me imaginó que debió ser confusión pura.

—Lo tomaron bien -contestó Dick a través del móvil, se oía cansado. Ciertamente eran casi las tres de la mañana. —Más bien, papá propuso una comida, sabes para ver los preparativos.

—Tenemos listos los preparativos.

—Sucede que ellos creen que aun tendrás la decencia de pedir mi mano.

—Oh Dickie -sonrió como tonto al espejo del retrovisor. —Puedo hacerlo, puedo conseguir una mejor sortija para declarar mi amor hacia ti una vez más,

—También que celebremos la velada en su casa. La recepción tras la boda.

—Sería civil, dijimos que nada ostento Richard. -lo llamó por su nombre y Dick pudo sentir cierto temor en Wally, no quería nada tan familiar y memorable porque ahí sí tendría que llorar por ser infeliz al no tener a sus padres con él. El ojiazul apartó el móvil para ver a su familia, ellos estaban conversando aun con su abuelo sobre problemáticas en la ciudad.

— _Amor_ , nada me complacería más que tener una recepción con mis padres tras la boda.

—Pues, si aquello te complace y sabes que me encanta _complacerte_ , accedo a tener una recepción tras la boda, con tus padres.

— _Te amo_ , Wally, no lo olvides. Descansa, nos vemos en unas horas.

Wally sonrió embobado viendo la fotografía de bloqueo en su teléfono, amaba a Dick con todo su ser y estaba dispuesto a conocer a la de Grayson, solo que ignoraba el hecho de que Dick no le había sido tan sincero como él si lo fue.

***

—¿Y bien?

La voz de Jason hizo sentir frío al cuerpo del contrario.

—¿Qué tan enamorado estaba Wally West de Dick Grayson para que aceptara la celebración más inesperada antes de la boda hecha por la familia Wayne-Al Ghul?

Contestó Roy bebiendo de su vaso de tequila para entrar en calor y continuó hablando.

—Tu hermano está loco si piensa corromper al hombre más gentil del mundo, Todd. No hay forma insana en la que Wally West sea como nosotros. 

—Grayson sabe muy bien con quien se mete, no somos niños ya. -acarició el tatuaje en el brazo de su pareja. —Además, tú estás muy bien después de la iniciación.

—Todo lo que hice por amor. -sonó melancólico antes de besar a su amado.

El resto de la noche, Jason acarició cada herida que mostraba la piel de Roy jurando amor eterno mientras en la habitación contigua Dick se auto convencía del hecho que su amor hacia Wally era más fuerte por lo cual debía ser presentado a la ceremonia familiar.

—Wally West, bienvenido a mi mundo. -susurró Dick antes de dejar caer su móvil en donde veía la fotografía de ambos juntos y felices. 

* * *


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que enserio esté escribiendo esto.  
> Tengan piedad de mí.  
> CAPÍTULO +18 in some parts (:)

* * *

Las luces parpadeaban, los fuegos artificiales yacían en el cielo. Amigos, familia y la pareja se divertían en plena boda. _Sencillo_ , Wally se sonrojó al pensar que su boda sería simple. Realmente no había conocido la definición si Richard Grayson era su prometido. La boda se celebró a la semana, los novios se dieron el _sí_ frente a un lindo arco de sus flores preferidas y el encargado de llenar los anillos fue Titus, sus amigos conocieron a los padres de su novio y todo era perfecto.

Sacado de una digna película romántica.

 _El beso,_ mentiría si dijera que no amó aquel beso en el altar. Sintió a Dick mucho más amoroso que en muchas otras ocasiones como en sus aniversarios o como cuando se mudaron juntos. ¿Volvería a Blüdhaven? La luna de miel era regalo de su mejor amiga Donna Troy, Venecia, París, Ibiza. Eran ciertas ciudades que visitarían durante las dos semanas de su luna de miel. Garth bromeaba con el hecho de que debía él lucirse cuando Donna y él contrajesen nupcias. No había duda que debía lucirse, enserio debía. Eran sus amigos de casi toda la vida y estuvieron en sus peores como en los mejores. Siempre juntos.

Parpadeó al sentir el flash, sintió unas fuertes manos sujetándolo de la cintura. Volteó a ver, Richard era perfección y más ante sus ojos. Amaba todo de él, lo enloquecía totalmente. Por supuesto, sonrió y sintió sus mejillas acalorarse. Simplemente era un sueño, aun no se casaban, solo había suspiro ansiando que su boda ocurriese.

—¿Estás bien? Tienes mucho calor porque si es así, pediré que nos alcance agua con hielo.

—Estoy bien.

Wally se acomodó en otra pose para sentir nuevamente el flash, una sesión de fotos, faltaba solo un día más para casarse. _Un día más_.

—¡Gracias chicos! Eso ha sido todo, mañana los veré, suerte -el fotógrafo familiar, cortesía de la familia de Dick, susurró lo último sin despegar su mirada del pelirrojo.

 _¿Suerte?_ La tuvo desde que lo conoció, Dick cambió la vida de Wally de maneras inexplicables e incluso se sentía en deuda al sacarlo de ese abismo en el cual había caído y si no fuese con la insistencia de Donna ir a tonta cita a ciegas no hubiese conocido a Dick.

—Ese muchacho es todo un personaje. -Dick rió al ver como Duke Thomas salía con su maletín y cámara en mano. —En fin, ¿quieres ir comer? Oí de una buena cafetería cerca del puerto.

—Tú eres el guía hoy, _avecilla_. Él invitado soy yo.

—Cierto, mis modales. -sacudió su cabello. —Nos cambiaremos y saldremos a recorrer la ciudad. La conozco por completo.

—Mejor para mí, descubriré los misterios de ciudad Gótica -rió aflojando su corbatín. —Apura, mínimo debo llegar temprano para mi videollamada con Kyle.

—¿Debería preocuparme? -bromeó el ojiazul. —Muchas llamadas con Kyle antes de tu boda, digo…

El golpe en el hombro lo hice divertirse más.

—Vamos tonto, es solo _Kyle_.

—Solo Kyle, lo sé. Le agradezco, ¿entonces?

—Por conocerme, por supuesto que sí.

—Le compraremos un regalo cuando nos vayamos.

—No hemos decidido a qué lugar debemos ir primero. Discutimos con Donna sobre las fechas, ayer era París primero, para sacar a lucir nuestro amor, pero no encontramos horarios -empezó Wally.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Qué?

—Hablar de boda de forma agobiante.

—Solo digo que deberíamos haber seleccionado un vuelo primero.

—Dijimos espontaneidad.

—Lo dijiste tú.

—Como sea, vámonos.

Lo arrastró al coche, entraron y Dick prendió el auto. Condujeron en silencio hasta llegar a su hotel, caminaron a su habitación. Wally fue directo al baño, se despojó de su ropa y entró a la ducha. Quizás no debió discutir por las fechas y vuelos para su luna de miel, se reprendía mientras dejaba el agua recorrer su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se sintió más calmado cuando cambió la temperatura a más fría. Necesitaba un respiro, prácticamente la boda la había organizado Donna y él, Dick solo decía si o no cuando él se lo preguntaba. No debía ser tan duro con el otro porque en parte era su culpa.

—No quiero que te molestes conmigo.

La voz de novio lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Las manos del pelinegro pasaron a sus hombros y pequeños besos en la nuca lo hicieron sentir totalmente relajado. Disfrutó los mimos por unos minutos mientras la voz de su novio aclamaba perdón.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él y enredó sus brazos al cuello del otro. Acortó la distancia con un beso rudo, desesperado y necesitado. Quería tocarlo, quería abrazarlo, quería _disfrutarlo_ , quería probarlo, quería _tenerlo_. Dick no duró mucho tiempo en tocar su empalmado falo y masajearlo con una de sus manos mientras con la otra sostenía las caderas de Wally. Ambos cuerpos se movían con rapidez, desenfreno y con lujuria. El enojo se disuelve con un buen polvo, _así ocurrió con su primera pelea_ , ahora mismo estaban por tener una.

—Wally, Wally -con la respiración caliente y la voz más profunda, Dick introdujo dos dedos entre las nalgas del pelirrojo. Con dureza jugó en el conocido agujero de Wally, haciendo que su novio jadeara.

El pecoso sintió su espalda tocar la baldosa de la ducha mientras el ojiazul jugaba con su cuerpo causándole pequeños temblores que lo hacían sentirse tenso. Luego, con tres dedos en su cuerpo sintió que no podía más y se retorcía de placer.

—Dick -exclamó sintiendo sus músculos relajarse ahora que el otro había aumentado la velocidad introduciendolos y sacándolos de su agujero. El agua seguía corriendo por sus cabellos y le impedía un poco ver la cara que tenía Dick. Sacudió su cabello rojizo para poder mejorar su visión y contempló como el ojiazul disfrutaba de tener en esa situación, _totalmente suyo_ , quiso no reír porque se oía gemir bastante alto y temía que con la risa rematase para que nos los interrumpan en su reconciliación.

Dick, por su parte, jugueteaba más por la satisfacción que sentía al ver a Wally en su total merced. Los jadeos eran melodía pura para sus oídos. Wally reclamó nuevamente los labios del moreno con una mano mientras con la otra agarraba uno de los glúteos. Se estaban disfrutando, se estaban consumiendo y seguían haciendo fricción ambos miembros. West sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando Dick mordió su labio y bajó a uno de sus pezones, apenas podía sujetarse del contrario, sus rodillas estaban demasiado arqueadas al igual que su espalda. Un gemido tan alto salió de su boca que sintió vergüenza que fuesen simplemente diez de la mañana, tan temprano la gente fuera de su habitación estaría parloteando, Dick no pasó de lado tembloroso cuerpo del otro y sintió aquella acción como invitación para entrar en él. Su miembro estaba duro y erguido, ni siquiera estaba seguro que la sangre estuviese circulando bien en él.

—Idiota -exclamó Wally.

—¿Qué?

—Hazlo ya -reclamó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Richard, no me hagas esto, no te detengas.

—Deberías mantenerte casto para nuestra boda. La luna de miel será de esto y más. -canturreó Dick yendo más lento con el masaje en el miembro de Wally. —¿Qué opinaría el resto?

—Que debes hablar menos y actuar más…

Wally no pudo continuar porque Dick lo acalló con una estocada. Habían tenido sexo cientos de veces en toda su relación, pero esto era distinto. Dick tenía el potencial de moverse sumamente rápido cuando lo quería, Wally lo disfrutaba, sus manos se perdían en los cabellos del moreno y sus sentidos se perdían en la lujuria de aquel baño. Las respiraciones de ambos se oían como sinfonía, Wally sintió que el agua estaba más caliente que al inicio de su baño cuando Grayson aceleró sus movimientos. Se perdió en la mirada del otro, un pequeño cambio de ambiente entre ambos, no había tensión, no había dramas familiares, ni secretos algunos. Dick se sintió bien, por primera vez, desde que llegó ciudad Gótica y Wallly, él se sintió en el cielo cuando las caderas de su prometido se movieron contra su trasero. El movimiento se repitió por un par de minutos más hasta que ambos sintieron que explotaban éxtasis puro. Dick se retiró con suma delicadeza del cuerpo cansado de Wally y lo pudo ver totalmente perdido viendo a la pared frente ambos.

—Eso fue…

—Esplendido. -habló el ojiazul.

Wally no respondió. Había estado tan concentrado en no perder la mirada de Dick cuando éste había explosionado en él. Aun podía ver viscosidad en su abdomen.

—¿No te cansaste?

—Sí.

—No me convences, West. -contestó viendo totalmente ido. Lo veía, pero no sabía si era a él exactamente. —¿Sigues duro?

—Te amo.

Eso bastó para que Dick gatease hasta Wally y tomase el miembro, aun duro, de éste entre sus manos. Sin quitarle la mirada al pelirrojo, sintió un cosquilleo en sus manos mientras el otro tenía una respiración entrecortada, estaba empezando a marearse, un suspiro escapó de los labios de Wally. Dick abrió su boca y su lengua acarició la punta de aquel miembro, luego formó una “O” para introducirlo por completo en su boca. No esperó demasiado por los jadeos de su pareja mientras jugaba a succionar y lamer el bendito falo de West.

—¡Dick!

Por placer, por calentura, por amor. Por lo que haya pasado en su cabeza en esos momentos, Wally exclamó y él gimió. Las piernas del otro temblaron un poco y volvió a mirar con ese intenso color azul a los ojos del pelirrojo. Se obligaba a deleitarse con las expresiones de placer que Wally ponía para él. Era satisfacción pura, se balanceó para introducir todo el miembro de West en su boca. Mientras el agua caía en cascada por el cuerpo de su pareja, Dick empezaba a respirar lento, asegurándose de brindar mayor placer al miembro de Wally. Los movimientos poco a poco se hacían más lentos, cuando se retiró de él y la mano de Wally se encontraba en su nuca, sabía que seguía. No se necesitaba moverse con mucho esfuerzo, estaba agradecido porque su posición de sentando en la fría baldosa empezaba a cansarlo. Wally seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando deslizó la cabeza de Dick contra él y luego fuera de él. El pelirrojo se retiró y entró nuevamente en la boca de Grayson. Y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Richard estaba fascinado.

Luego paró con el mismo sonrojo en su cara, Wally abrió los ojos para encontrar al ojiazul ligeramente bañado en sudor y manchas de viscosidad sobre su rostro, principalmente en su boca entre abierta. Dick chupó gustosamente por última vez el miembro de Wally. Se deleitó cuando sus miradas chocaron y su lengua saboreó las últimas gotas cayendo sobre la cabeza de éste. Después aflojó el movimiento y lo soltó, Wally cayó al mojado suelo frente a él.

Dick era consciente que acaba de tener uno de los mejores polvos, Wally respiraba entrecortadamente, pero sonreía.

Esa sonrisa por la cual él estaba dispuesto a matar.

—¿Mejor?

—Tengo al mejor prometido del mundo.

Rieron

—Nada mal para una despedida de soltero mutuo.

Wally habló gateando hasta quedar al lado de él.

—Eso significa que tendrías una.

—Creo que prefiero continuar con esta.

—¿Todos los días?

—Por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Se vieron una vez más antes de unir sus bocas.

A vista de cualquiera, incluso la de Cain que observaba desde el edificio frente a ellos, se podía saber que eran una pareja normal en una ciudad normal, pero vamos Gótica cuando fue normal.

—Sí, Bruce.

La pelinegra respondió sabiendo que su maestro le escucharía por el intercomunicador.

—Es Wally West sobrino de Iris West, esposa del forense criminal en ciudad Central.

***

Con cierto dolor en las pantorrillas, el ojiverde se removió las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo. Eran casi las seis de la tarde miró en su móvil y volvió apagarlo para buscar con la mirada rastros de su novio. Nada en especial excepto el armario abierto completamente y vacío, no habían llevado casi nada de ropa excepto por sus trajes, precisamente el de Dick y el de él sería llevado por Donna el mismo día porque era ir a la ceremonia privada y pequeña para luego regresar a su departamento en Blüdhaven.

¿Dónde estaba Dick?

Se levantó a coger su calzoncillo tirado cerca a la silla del escritorio pequeño y rascó la nuca un poco desconcertado. Enserio Dick se había tomado el trabajo de irse luego de unas buenas rondas de sexo. Lo había dejado abandonado un día antes de su boda. Tenía que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto. Tomó su camiseta guinda tendida sobre la lámpara de la mesa de noche y caminó a su teléfono.

Lo desbloqueó para marcar cuando un mensaje apareció.

_“Veme en la recepción y trae todo”_

Sin preguntar, hizo caso a todo y guardó lo que pudo recordar que fuese de suma importancia para ir a la recepción del hotel. Allí estaba su prometido con el rostro sumamente disgustado y el semblante serio.

—¿Todo bien?

Se aferró al bolso en el hombro.

—Nos están corriendo.

—¿Qué? -miró sorprendido a su pareja y luego al personal del hotel. —Esto es un chiste previo para ponerme nervioso porque no está funcionando-vaciló.

—No los estamos corriendo. Les invitamos a que se retiren de forma pacífica por el numerito que han dado en nuestro hotel.

Wally no podía creer las palabras de aquella mujer.

—Es una puñetera broma.

—No es así. -intentó hablar el pelirrojo. Muchas veces Dick perdía los estribos cuando se trataba de él. —Debe haber una mejor solución, algo más razonable.

—Llamaron a quejarse de sus ruidos. Este es un hotel familiar y muy respetable, no podemos aceptarlos. Pagará su estadía y se irán de aquí. Me temo que no podemos alojarlos a las personas de su estilo...

El administrador del hotel observó de reojo a Wally y antes de proseguir el puño de Dick golpeaba el rostro del hombre.

—Tú no sabes con quien te estás metiendo. 

—¡Calma! ¡Calma! Podemos irnos a otro sitio, seguro Diana nos conseguirá un lugar en su hotel. Vamos, Dickie, no peleamos. Por favor -insistió.

—Te aseguro que te haré pagar por esto. -escupió con enojo el pelinegro. El hombre chasqueó los dedos para que dos personas de seguridad se acercaran a ellos. —Ni se les ocurra ponernos un dedo encima.

—Dickie…

—No solo los echaré, sino que te demandaré. ¡Lárguense maricas!

Wally solo sintió un clic en su mente, como si una pieza encajara a la perfección, para golpear nuevamente al hombre frente a ellos. No una, sino repetidas veces hasta verlo sangrar por la nariz. No podía darse el lujo de perder los estribos un día antes del gran día, pero ese hombre colmó su paciencia.

—Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo estás haciendo. -susurró Dick viendo al hombre sobre el suelo. —Acabas de arruinar tu vida.

Wally tenía la respiración descontrolada, se sujetaba del hombro del pelinegro para estar de pie. Cassandra, que estaba de incógnito, se levantó del sillón para caminar hacia la pareja, ayudó a Wally a sostenerse mientras Dick se agachó para estar a la altura del hombre herido.

—Acabas de firmar tu muerte con la familia Wayne-Al Ghul. -sonrió propinando un nuevo golpe al sujeto.

—Uy, eso debió doler -susurró Cain manejando el cuerpo mareado de West. Caminaron con Dick hasta su auto para ser llevados a la mansión. Dentro del coche, Timothy los esperaba de piloto y listo para brindarle cuidados de primeros auxilios a ambos chicos.

—Estoy bien -soltó enojado Grayson.

—Pues él no lo está. Debo darle algo -abrió el botiquín, debía inyectarle algo para hacerlo dormir y buscando encontró epinefrina para calmarlo cuando Dick susurró algo en el oído de éste para que volviera en sí. Escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del contrario. —¿Qué hiciste?

—Calmarlo.

El transcurso a la mansión fue silencioso, Timothy no deseaba hablar demás y Cassandra solo lo veía cuando éste miraba por el retrovisor. Ambos no tenían palabras ante lo acontecido, cuando ella fue a vigilarlos no creyó que alguien más le seguía los pasos y peor aún, un viejo amor, se sintió tonta cuando Bruce la llamó para reprenderle por el escándalo que realizaba Dick en la recepción del hotel.

Luego se encargaría de Barbara Gordon en persona. Ni Grayson podía quitarle aquel gusto.

Llegaron a la casa, Tim estacionó el coche y salió para abrirle la puerta a ellos; primero salió Cass, segundo los pies de Wally, tercero la otra mitad y finalmente Dick sosteniéndolo de los hombros. Entre sollozos su novio se había dormido nuevamente.

—Debería Alfred o mamá verlo. No tiene buena pinta.

Habló Tim pasando un brazo del pelirrojo por su hombro, entraron a casa donde fueron recibidos por una pequeña discusión entre Roy y Damian, Jason conversaba con Talia mientras Bruce conversaba por teléfono y Lian, hija de Roy y Jason, jugaba con Stephanie Brown su niñera. Todos voltearon al ver como Dick y Tim cargaban al chico.

—Es débil.

Repuso Damian.

—¡Cállate y ayúdanos!

—¿Qué diablos le pasó? -soltó Roy levantándose ayudar, con Dick lo dejaron sobre el sillón mientras Stephanie se llevaba a Lian para que no preguntara. —¿Qué le hicieron? -cuestionó. No tenía herida alguna, un poco de sangre en las manos y era todo.

—Discutimos en el hotel.

—¿La de quinta?

—Papá -reprendió Jason. —Él chico está mal.

—Pudiste venir a casa de frente, por qué alojarte en un hotel de mala muerte.

—Voy a comprarlo.

—¿Otro club nocturno?

—No, cambio de administración. Capaz me quede un tiempo por Gótica. -zanjó la conversación para irse por vodka y verter un poco sobre Wally, quien parpadeó viendo el nuevo lugar en donde se hallaba. —¿Estás bien?

—S-sí.

—Venga, vámonos a descansar.

—¿Dick dónde estamos?

Preguntó en tono neutral. Bien al menos no se oía aterrado como lo estaba internamente. Conocía a las personas a su alrededor, había oído de ellos muy poco, pero lo había hecho al fin y al cabo. Solo que ahora mismo ellos eran extraños para Wally. 

Dick rascó su cabeza nervioso.

—Escucha, sé que es el mejor momento…

—Te casarás con un ricachón. -bufó Jason. —Un guapo ricachón.

Tomó de su trago para irse a la cocina, probablemente por una nueva cerveza y Roy le siguió los pasos.

—Soy Richard Wayne Al-Ghul.

Todo veían expectante a Wally porque no parecía comprender la situación.

Pasó saliva antes de ver a su alrededor. Las personas que lo veían tenían parada imponente, con clase y aura misteriosa.

—Joder. -respondió antes de quitarle la botella de vodka de la mano a Dick y beber de ella.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Wally ya lo supo!  
> WIIII  
> Bueno, es una noticia hiper archi mega importante y lo sabe ahora. Poco a poco estoy armando a la familia.  
> Disclaimer: Barbara no es mala, simplemente tiene un propósito.  
> DISCLAIMER 2: nunca he escrito nada erótico, perdonen si algo está mal redactado o es confuso. Enserio, disculpen  
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ojalá les guste <3

* * *

Todas las personas alrededor de la pareja se sintieron incómodos de ver al prometido con la cabeza oculta entre sus manos, Talia apretó el hombro de Bruce para dar la indicación al resto de darles un momento _a solas_. Cada integrante de los Wayne-Al Ghul salieron hacia respectivos lugares para no incomodar más y allí, estando los dos solos, Wally tuvo el valor de no reprimir su enojo propinándole un golpe certero en toda la mandíbula a Dick.

—¡Maldito imbécil!

—Lo merezco, lo sé, pero en mi defensa…

—No hay defensa, idiota, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Cómo pensaba casarme contigo cuando me ocultaste esto? ¿Si quiera te llamas Richard?

—¡SÍ!

Eufórico el ojiazul dejó su mano caer contra el regazo del otro.

—Debes escucharme, lo estás malinterpretando. No lo entiendes, omití parte de mi identidad por miedo…

—No voy a escucharte, no pienso volver a creer en tus mentiras. Básicamente nuestra relación fue una mentira, ¿cómo voy a casarme con alguien que no me dijo su verdadera identidad?

—No todo fue así.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando nos conocimos, la reputación de mi apellido hacía que perdiera quien realmente era. Fui adoptado, mi verdadero apellido es Grayson. No te he mentido por completo, solo ha sido una mala decisión negar esa parte de mí. Tú me conociste mejor que nadie, más que ellos, sabes que no mentiría a menos que las cosas salieran fuera de mi control.

—Dick estamos comprometidos, algo tan grande no se oculta hasta un día antes de tu boda.

—Lo sé, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero las cosas se salieron de control.

Wally bufó. Dick siempre debía tenerlo todo bajo control.

—Omití esta parte porque no quería darte demasiada presión, no sabes lo complicada que es mi vida familiar. Esto no se compara a lo tuyo, te entiendo, pero por favor dame una oportunidad.

—Dick, no creo que sea correcto…-sintió su cabeza doler y su visión nublarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé, tengo sed

—Iré por agua.

Salió apresurado a la cocina para encontrarse con Tim jugueteando con Lian mientras Stephanie calentaba el biberón de la pequeña.

—¿Todo bien? -preguntó la rubia envasando la leche. —No hemos oído gritos, así que supongo que todo sale de perfección.

—Sí. -apenas contestó para servir el agua y regresar.

—Eso no será efectivo. -habló Tim.

—¿Qué?

—Era uno al azar, el abuelo dijo -pausó. —Dick, pensé que lo sabías.

—No ves mi rostro de no saberlo todo. ¿Qué rayos hizo el abuelo?

—Mamá no tuvo opción.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Era predecible que Barbara armaría un lío, ustedes vendrían a casa porque cuando te molestas solo vienes a conversar con mamá o papá o beberías algo para calmarte, la cerveza era buena opción más la descartamos

—¡Puedes ir directo al punto!

—Pusimos opio experimental en las bebidas del bar. Cortesía del abuelo para que mamá aprenda su lección como heredera a la liga. Esto puede ayudarle -entregó una taza de café. —Supongo que ayudará a que siga despierto hasta preguntarle a mamá que tan letal es.

Dick tomó la taza y corrió a Wally -quién parecía mejor- conversando con su madre. La mujer escuchaba al ojiverde de manera en la cual parecía entender por lo que pasaba. Acarició el hombro del chico y empezó a hablar, ella siempre era de las que conseguía lo que quería y parecía que ese encanto no se iría por muchos años.

—…entenderé tu decisión sea cual sea, solo no culpes a Dick. Lo que ustedes tienen no es algo que siempre se encuentre. Mira a mi esposo y a mí, tan distintos que por amor llegamos hasta donde hoy nos encontramos. Una familia por la cual haríamos todo.

Terminaron con una tímida sonrisa por parte de Wally y se levantó para indicarle que su hijo estaba detrás de ellos como un periodista a punto de realizar preguntas. Dick caminó hasta sentarse a su lado y sintió la mano de su pareja sobre la suya.

—Estoy mejor. Creo que era una especie de crisis, tu mamá me calmó

—¿Mamá?

—Vamos viejo, es complicado la relación que tiene ¿no? Muy pronto para decirle mamá.

—NO, no es eso. ¿Hablaron?

Omitió la parte del viejo por cortesía.

—Sí.

—¿No piensas decirme? -susurró en su oído haciendo que el cuerpo de Wally sintiese un pequeño circuito.

—Debemos ir a dejar tu traje a la habitación o todo se arruinará.

Sin cuestionar, Dick caminó junto a Wally hasta el coche para sacar su traje y su pareja el maletín de viaje, volvieron entrar a la casa y subieron las escaleras hasta la recámara del pelinegro. Se disculpó por el desorden, los posters y la cama mal tendida. Wally asintió sin decir palabra alguna, si él decía sentir amor por el otro, ¿por qué ahora mismo sentía que no lo hacía?

—La boda será en unas horas, ¿no?

—SÍ.

Dick sonrió viendo la hora, casi eran las dos de la mañana y dejó el traje sobre la silla cerca del escritorio mientras Wally tecleó a Donna para le enviase el traje a la nueva dirección en donde sería todo. Se acostó al lado de ojiazul, sintió los labios del otro contra los suyos y su cuerpo volvió a recibir cierta corriente que lo hacía sentir inquieto. Dick apagó la lámpara de la noche para descansar junto a su futuro esposo.

Habitaciones más adelante, Jason dejaba a una muy dormida Lian en la cama mientras Stephanie alistaba todo para que la mañana siguiente se saliera con la pequeña fuera de la ciudad. Roy observaba desde el umbral a ambos luego a su pequeña, se preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Capaz cinco años atrás, no lo habría pensado, pero ahora con Wally estando en la otra habitación, su lealtad empezaba a tambalear.

—Disfrutando la vista, cariño.

La voz de Jason lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Aquí está. -Tim pasó por lado con el teléfono de Wally. —El mensaje nunca fue enviado, Cass tiene el traje que usará para mañana y después en la cena otro.

—Perfecto. -Jason sonrió.

Todo salía como estaba planeado, pensó Roy.

Horas más tarde, la voz de una apenada Donna se oyó en el mensaje de voz de la conversación entre Wally y ella. Duraba menos de un minuto, pero dolía toda el alma. Su mejor amiga estaría retrasada para la pequeña ceremonia que cambió de lugar a la mansión en donde ahora se hallaba, su traje había sido enviado con anticipación, pero el salir tarde de Washington le tomaría horas que formaban parte de su casamiento.

—Podrás llamarla y alguno de mis hermanos sostendrá el móvil.

—Buena idea.

Respondió en tono neutro, tomó su traje, entró a la ducha y colocó seguro a la puerta. Necesitaba pensar mejor qué haría, sacó su teléfono para marcar a Garth más lo mandaba a casilla de voz.

Se observó en el espejo, su rostro estaba más cambiado, sus ojos no brillaban como antes y sonreír le dolía en su rostro.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Oyó la voz de Dick despidiéndose antes de volver a ver en unas horas para entrar a la ducha, demoraría el tiempo necesario para relajar su mente y cuerpo.

***

Empezó a caminar por la mansión con el traje puesto, debía hallar algo de comer, estaba demasiado nervioso y cansado. Faltaba menos de veinte minutos para que se digan el _sí_ , pero ahora no se sentía como en sus sueños, se sentía incómodo. Entró a la cocina en donde el mayordomo de la casa, Alfred, verificaba el buffet que servirían en la boda.

—Joven Wally, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, solo tengo hambre. -intentó sonreír. —¿Puedo comer?

—No cree que deba comer luego le revolverá el estómago, digo, los nervios pueden inducir náuseas y vómito también.

—Cierto. Lo había olvidado.

Se dio media vuelta para salir cuando chocó con otro pelinegro, un poco más alto que Dick, era el hermano. Jason lo miraba algo cansado más le dio permiso para pasar.

—¿Nervios antes de la boda? -lo oyó.

—Si y a eso súmale el hambre. 

—Me imagino. También lo pasé. -rió. —Es hilarante el hecho de que Roy siendo el nuevo para mi familia no se sintiese así, era como una pieza que encaja perfectamente en el rompecabezas.

—¿Roy?

—El pelirrojo. -contestó. —Ahora que lo veo -lo recorrió con la mirada. —Al parecer tenemos debilidad por los pelirrojos.

Antes de contestar, una rubia junta a una pequeña llegó a ellos. Wally le sonrió por educación porque desconocía de ellas.

—Esta es Lian, mi hija, y ella es Steph, su niñera.

—Un gusto. -respondió la rubia.

—El gusto es mío. ¿Hija? No sabía que Harper tenía hijos.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Salió con mi amiga hace mucho tiempo. Nada importante -aclaró. —Pero él no pareció reconocerme, así que hago lo mismo.

—Que pequeño es el mundo. -habló Jason cargando a su pequeña por última vez antes de entregársela a Steph. —Vayan con cuidado. -susurró a la rubia.

—Nos vemos.

—¿No se quedan? -Wally se mordió su labio.

—Tenemos que ir al médico, lo siento tanto, te deseo suerte en tu boda.

—Gracias.

Ambas chicas dejaron la mansión y ellos volvieron a sentirse sin tema alguno de conversación hasta que el celular de Wally sonó.

—Disculpa -salió hacia el jardín. —¿Hola?...¡Donna! Te he llamado hace un buen rato, ¿dónde estás? Tengo una especie de crisis y no creerás a quien vi.

_—Wallace demoraré en llegar más de lo que imagine, pero quiero que la pases bien. ¿Sí?_

—¿Todo bien?

 _—_ _Espléndido_.

La llamada se cortó y guardó su móvil en el bolsillo interno del saco por las dudas.

Caminó hasta el patio en donde estaban todos. Como en sus sueños, el arco con las flores favoritas de ambos, el juez a cargo de oficiar la boda, Dick sumamente galante y los invitados viéndolo a él. Sonrió imaginando que en los asientos vacíos se hallaban sus amigos hasta llegar al altar donde Dick lo esperaba.

La ceremonia demoró bastante para él, recitaron sus votos y cuando pronunció el _puede besar a su pareja_ , no esperó ni un segundo en sentir los labios de Dick porque realmente necesitaba sentirlos. Necesita sentir que toda la confusión en su mente se disipaba.

—Te amo. -susurró ocultando su rostro en su cuello aspirando la loción que le fascinaba del ojiazul.

Dick sonrió para entrelazar una de sus manos con las de Wally y caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa en donde sería la recepción. No duró mucho para ser exactos, los nervios de Wally se perdieron para darle entrada a su apetito, saludó a amigos de la familia, conoció al famosísimo abuelo Ra’s Al-Ghul y la señorita Barbara Gordon que aun creía ciegamente que todo era armado. Pasó el mayor tiempo posible acompañado de Dick y cuando no, Talia estaba reconfortándolo con sabias palabras para ignorar las vibras en un grandioso día. Donna o Garth e incluso sus tíos, nadie llegó y se sintió algo decepcionado por ello, más lo dejó pasar porque no se sentía solo. Por primera vez, desde que llegó a esa mansión, si se sintió parte de ella.

—Ese ha sido el último. Nos dejó esto. -alzó las llaves.

—¿Es un coche? -negó. —¿Una motocicleta?

—Un departamento, cariño.

Wally abrió sus ojos sorprendido por recibir semejante cosa. Usualmente cuando él ha sido invitado en las bodas regalaba comida o cosas repetitivas para no alzar las expectativas.

—¡DIOS MÍO!

—Lo sé.

Inclinó su rostro para besar el rostro de su, ahora, esposo.

—¡BIEN!

La voz enérgica de Talia los hizo girar antes de besarse.

—Queridos, ¿Qué les parece un juego para desestresarnos de toda la boda?

—¿Un juego?

Wally rió divertido.

—Sí.

—Algo simple, mi marido es aficionado a los juegos de mesa porque hacen que los participantes desarrollen sus habilidades y mejores sus debilidades.

—Es en serio, ¿juego de mesa?

—Creo que está bien. -contestó Dick.—Es solo un juego y es tradición que los recién casados participen de uña noches de juegos.

Talia dio media vuelta para ir al comedor seguido de su hijo y su yerno, al llegar vieron al resto de la familia sentada dejando tres espacios para ellos. Wally ingresó primero que los otros dos para observar a su alrededor varios cuadros, pinturas rupestres, armas, espadas, katanas y un cuadro de Bruce Wayne con un traje con estilo oriental y una pose bastante empoderada. El abuelo de la familia estaba a un lado Bruce que sostenía una caja.

—Tomen asiento, por favor.

Todos sentados vieron a Bruce dejar la caja sobre la mesa, la abrió y sacó una carta. Le enseñó para dar a conocer que se encontraba vacía mientras Alfred tocaba el piano como acompañamiento para el juego. Wally pensaba que sería _monopoly_ lo que jugarían, ajedrez nunca aprendió y damas chinas le aburrían.

—De acuerdo, colocamos la carta en blanco en la caja y esperamos que el nuevo integrante saque el resultado. -sonrió para cerrar nuevamente la caja y entregársela a Wally. —Tienes el privilegio de elegir el juego para ser más justos y no cometer errores al azar. -Bruce regresó a su sitio.

Roy sonrió.

—Me tocó ajedrez.

—A mi me tocó _old maid_. -rió. —Viste que jugar cartas es lo más fácil del mundo.

Respondió Cassandra.

Eso lo dejaba más aliviado, eran juegos que él conocía.

—Solo saco la carta -inquirió.

—Querido, saca tu carta.

Wally rió divertido y se dispuso a empujar la ranura para sacar la carta, cuando la tuvo entre sus manos volvió a reír.

—¡¿Qué dice?! -preguntó Ra’s.

—En serio jugaremos a las escondidas.

Talia sonrió a Bruce y Dick miró a Jason algo nervioso mientras Wally veía a todos hacer silencio.

—El juego comenzará en cinco minutos -miró su reloj. —A medianoche -sonrió Bruce. —Las reglas son simples, puedes esconderte en cualquier lugar e intentando que no te hallemos.

—No hay forma en la que no gané -Wally habló imitando la voz grave de Bruce y sonrió nervioso al ver que la broma no suavizaba el ambiente.

—Quedarte en tu lugar seguro hasta el amanecer -el hombre se carcajeó haciendo sentirse algo tonto al pelirrojo. —Buena suerte.

Bruce se dio la vuelta para entrar al comedor y Alfred cerró la puerta mientras Wally empezó a caminar por toda la mansión hasta hallar un lugar en donde podría ser fácil acceso para él. Llegó hasta la cocina en donde halló un conducto en donde caía la ropa sucia que luego iría a la lavandería. El lugar era perfecto, conectaba a las habitaciones por si intentaban encontrarlo y serían señuelos perfectos para engañarlos.

En el comedor, Bruce sacó la escopeta y la entregó a Jason, Roy recibió un arco con flechas, Damian recibió la espada que era un regalo para su madre, Cassandra alzó unas navajas, Tim recibió armas, Talia aceptó las cuchillas, Ra’s tomó el hacha y Bruce un cinturón con bombas plásticas mientras Dick se cambiaba a una ropa más práctica para moverse y tomó sus varillas.

—Listos.

Alfred apagó las luces para dar mejor reconocimiento de campo para los Wayne – Al Ghul mientras Wally subía por el conducto a una de las habitaciones del piso superior, cuando llegó se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación que compartía con Dick.

—¿Wally? Sé que estás aquí…

La voz de una encargada del buffet lo hizo salir un poco de su escondite, el baño, para ver como Rose, la chica de pelo blanco, miraba por todos lados sin verlo. Luego un disparo la hizo caer al suelo, ya que la mitad de su cara estaba manchada llena de sangre dejando ver al resto de personas tras ella.

—¡TIMOTHY! Le disparaste a Wilson

Bruce habló viendo a la muerta para abrirse paso en la habitación.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? Acaso ella es hombre o tiene un traje blanco como Wally -replicó Jason tras ellos. —¡Maldita sea Timothy!

_Santa mierda._

Unas manos taparon la boca de Wally antes de que grite por a ver visto aquella atrocidad, volteó a ver a Dick que traía mejor ropa.

—Tengo que seguirles la corriente para que pueda salir.

Habló su esposo abrazandolo para calmarlo. 

—Estás loco. ¡Ellos le dispararon a esa chica! Está muerta. Dick, tu familia ha asesinado a una persona. -habló con la respiración entrecortada.

—Ellos creen que el juego ayuda a que mejores nuestras habilidades como personas que pertenecen a la liga de asesinos…es la tradición, Wally. Si alguien no la sigue, algo malo pasará con la familia. La liga no será temida y nuestros enemigos se revelarán ante nuestra orden.

—Esto es una jodida broma. ¡Una jodida broma!

Braveó el pelirrojo golpeando el pecho del contrario.

—Tenemos que jugar o no tendré opciones para sacarte.

Lo ayudó a levantarse para darle ropa más cómoda.

—Cámbiate.

Wally jamás había estado tan cerca de si quiera pelear con alguien, era algo infantil en ese aspecto, decía saber y manejarse muy bien en temas de pelea. Sin embargo, solo eran palabras más no acciones. Suspiró poniendo la chaqueta. Volteó para ver a Dick y no estaba allí, pero si una nota.

_Te amo, Wally._

Un maldito sentimiento no lo iba a salvar de morir.

Recordó a sus tíos, ellos habían estado con él en gran parte de su adolescencia. ¿Qué era lo mejor que Wally sabía hacer?

 _Exacto_.

Caminó de nuevo hacia en conducto para elegir el segundo camino y bajar al pasadizo.

—…debemos encontrarla, no lo crees. No debemos estar cargando a inútiles -habló Damian haciendo que Bruce suelte el cadáver de la chica.

—¿Dónde diablos puede estar? 

—Lo encontré. -Jason habló golpeando el hombro de su padre para que volteen a verlo. 

_Maldición_.

Saltó a tomar el arpón colgado en la pared para disparar en dirección al candelabro que haría golpearlos a los cuatro, pero solo logró herirlos un poco por los vidrios que salieron disparados por la caída. Un poco, bastante, desesperado Wally tomó un teléfono antiguo y lo lanzó a la cara de Bruce para empezar a correr.

¿En qué diablos se había metido al casarse con Dick?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el siguiente es la final, i guess


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡el final!  
> Espero les guste <3

* * *

El pelinegro suspiró ayudando a su hermano y padre a levantarse mientras Ra’s lanzaba el hacha con mucha precisión a donde segundos antes el esposo de Dick huía. Todos se miraban seguros de sus acciones y se separaron para encontrar al muchacho, no debía andar lejos. Damian, por su parte, se quedó ahí parado sin entender estas tradiciones. ¿Cómo diablos nunca antes se dio cuenta de esto? ¿Por esto Emiko entrenaba en sin parar lejos de aquí? ¿Oliver estaría de acuerdo con esto? La voz de Cassandra lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

—Joder, muévete

Apenas la oyó vi una bala rozar su oreja hasta dar contra la pared.

—¡Damian! ¡Por un carajo! Si no estás listo debo enviarte lejos de aquí.

¿No estar listo? ¿Lejos de allí?

Su mente se pensó en una sola persona, _Jon_. La vez en la cual Roy pasó por esto, él pasó la noche en casa de los Kent excepto por Conner que había salido con Timothy a una reunión. Recordó las palabras del ojiazul cuando preguntó si sus padres o hermanos eran lo que los medios decían, básicamente, lo que sus padres decían. Él se sentía insultado, sus padres jamás harían daño a alguien que no se lo merecieran y su abuelo lo había hecho entender a muy temprana edad. Negó toda acusación que Jon le había planteado y se dispusieron a ver películas como dos niños normales en una pijamada, el pequeño Kent fue el primero en caer en los brazos de Morfeo y fue invadido por la sed que lo llevó a irse de la habitación para ir a la cocina. Allí pudo ver en el pequeño reloj, colgado en la pared, que eran las seis y media de la mañana. Un pequeño ruido en la puerta lo hizo esconderse, ¿estaban por robarle a los Kent?, se arrodilló para ver mejor quienes eran los intrusos y se dio cuenta que eran Conner y Tim.

—…fue una locura -el adicto al café rió. —Roy ha tenido buenos reflejos, el arco, todo fue sensacional.

—¿Estás son horas de llegar?

La voz de Clark Kent los hizo callar y Damian optó por correr en dirección a la escalera para esconderse de mejor forma.

—Clark, yo…

Conner titubeó.

—¡Estás manchado de sangre! -la voz de Lois hizo en Damian un eco. —Joder, ¿qué les pasó? Tuvieron un accidente.

—Siempre te he dejado hacer lo que quieras, Conner, pero si vivirás como un Kent no puedes hacer esto. -Lois arrastró al joven detrás de ella para que Timothy se quedase parado ante un imponente Clark.

—Él no quiso, nadie me lastimó…

—Lo siento, pero tu familia solo representa caos y destrucción, además de oscuridad. El Wayne que conocí nunca fue así. -comenzó el periodista. —Tu familia solo llena de oscuridad su alrededor. No dejaré que mi familia sea una de ellas. -pausó. —Lo siento Conner, ¿es él o nosotros, tu familia? Porque francamente, Tim no se cansará de elegirlos a ellos.

El pelinegro observó a Conner con cierta tristeza, lo que decía aquel hombre era verdad. Él tenía miedo por su familia, no eran malos, solo distintos y como Talia le dijo alguna vez, no debería un amor lleno de sacrificios si no lo valían realmente. 

Conner ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su madre y dio por entendida su decisión.

—Debes irte, muchacho.

Tim asintió.

—Espera, traeremos a tu hermano. -habló Lois llevando Conner consigo haciendo que Damian se apresurase a correr a la habitación de Jon, se tiró en la cama y fingió un rostro somnoliento cuando la puerta se abrió. Sintió las frías manos de Lois tocar su rostro junto a una frase maternal y abrió sus ojos. —Hola Dami -ella sonrió. —Tu hermano vino a recogerte muy temprano y sabes, no queremos hacerlo esperar. ¿Verdad? -canturreó con en tono más dulce posible.

Damian asintió sin contestar, se puso sus zapatos y cogió su mochila sin hacer tanto ruido para Jon. Bajaron las escaleras para encontrar son Tim con un semblante cansado, los ojos enrojecidos y un Clark afligido.

—Tim.

El chico de piel morena jamás era de mostrar afectos frente a nadie, siempre se reprimía el _sentir_ porque eso demostraba debilidad ante los demás, pero hoy era diferente. Su hermano, sin importar que no fuese de sangre, estaba herido y un Wayne – Al Ghul jamás deja de apoyar a su familia, lo abrazó rodeando sus brazos del cuello del mayor para susurrar en su oído.

 _—Su café siempre fue el peor_.

Cosa que sacó una sonrisa floja al contrario y salieron sin siquiera decir adiós.

Una cachetada de Cass lo hizo reaccionar nuevamente. Debería dejar de recordar. 

—Deberé decirle a Alfred que te saque, no estás…

—¡Probemos si es digno de nuestra familia!

La voz de Damian salió tan grave para correr en dirección a Wally que huía de su madre. La espada logró hundirse la punta y un poco más en el muslo izquierdo del pelirrojo. Damian retiró la espada para volver a incrustar, más Jason lo frenó.

—Danos tiempo de jugar con el ratón, Dami.

Ambos sonrieron con arrogancia y eso dio la oportunidad a Wally de escapar.

El pelirrojo, con cierto dolor, caminó lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al garaje, se metería en algún coche para esconderse, aguantaría hasta el amanecer y se largaría de allí. No sin antes golpear tan fuerte a Dick por haberlo engaño tan vilmente con esta loca familia que tenía.

Sin darse cuenta, tocó el claxon dando señal de vida y se arrastró hasta un armario para ocultarse.

—Mierda.

Espetó viendo a Dick entrar al garaje, yendo en su dirección y cerró los ojos para esperar lo peor, más no esperó los brazos del contrario rodeado su cuerpo para atraerlo.

—Sigues con vida.

—No es algo bueno para tu familia.

Dick besó su frente y sintió algo de tranquilidad verlo con pocos rasguños. Pasó una mano por el cabello rojizo, levemente sonrió y sacó una varilla para lanzarlo a Cassandra, detrás de Wally, éste asustado se apegó más a Grayson.

—Nos dará unos minutos para salir. Debes irte a esconder en el bosque, será más seguro, ellos siempre piensan que de la casa no podrás salir.

Se alejó de él.

—¿Está muerta? -Wally preguntó viendo un pequeño charco de sangre sobre la cabeza de la chica.

—Está inconsciente. Lo suficiente para que huyes al bosque.

—Quiero irme.

—Todo está electrificado hasta la siete de la mañana, no podré cambiar la configuración a menos que Alfred me ceda su autorización.

—¿No tienes tú una?

—Solo Alfred es dueño de la seguridad, en estos juegos, siempre sobrevive.

—Jamás odié tanto el casamiento. -Wally se hallaba molesto. —Ni odiar tanto a una persona, pero tú, lograste que sintiera ambas cosas en un solo día. ¡Te quiero fuera de mi vida!

—¡Él que quiso casarse fuiste tú! ¡Él que quiso conocer a mi familia fuiste tú!

—¡DICK! ¡Nunca dijiste que eres parte de la liga de asesinos!

—Aún no lo soy…

—¿Qué?

Volteó a verlo, más él ya no se encontraba en el garaje.

—No te lo tomes personal, ellos solo intentaban saber si será una más del montón. -habló Jason. —Un buitre, alguien que hará débil a Dick.

Alzó la escopeta.

—Pareces ser un chico de buen corazón -sonrió. —Lo digo como un cumplido.

—J-Jason -susurró

—Bruce tiene cierta tendencia a proteger demasiado a Dick -sacudió su cabeza. —Él es su favorito.

Wally chocó contra la pared y sintió algo golpeando su espalda, _un botón_ , lo presionó para que el garaje se abriera. Sin mirar atrás y evadiendo los perdigones de la escopeta corrió hasta la entrada de la casa. Damian corría con Cassandra hacia donde él había estado minutos atrás y antes de correr hacia el bosque, una flecha rozó su oreja terminando en un árbol.

—No puedes irte aún.

La voz de Roy lo hizo detenerse.

—Es decisión de nosotros dejarte ir, West.

—Roy -alzó los brazos en señal de rendición para voltear a ver al pelirrojo. —no hagas esto. Déjame ir.

Una explosión cerca al bosque lo hizo detenerse, Bruce venía junto a Talia sonrientes hasta Wally. Roy había solo logrado tiempo para que él sea emboscado. Corrió de nuevo hasta la casa, esquivando las flechas que el arquero le lanzaba. Se suponía que debía correr fuera de la casa. Chocó con Tim, el pelinegro pareció aturdido por unos breves segundos y cuando se dispuso a levantarse para combatirlo. Wally tomó la ballesta cerca de él.

—No me obligues a esto. -sollozó. —Timothy, por favor, no te conozco y no busco hacerte daño…

Una bala dio en su brazo.

—No terminará bien para ti.

Tim sonrió.

—¡Nadie debe morir!

Disparó la ballesta haciendo que el cuerpo del chico sea expulsado contra la pared. Disparó una vez más poniendo su brazo pegado a la pared y una vez con el otro brazo.

—¡TIM! -Cassandra gritó horrorizada viendo como su prometido estaba colgado desangrándose. Wally tomó eso como salida disparándole a ella en la pierna para que no fuese tras él. Solo era un pasadizo más para volver a salir de esa casa y correr al bosque.

El reloj marcaba cinco de la mañana. Podía aguantar más tiempo e irse de ese lugar. Se arrastró con su pierna ensangrentada, tomó unas servilletas para limpiar la sangre y no dejar rastro alguno. Su visión empezaba a afectarse por no descansar.

—¡Tú!

Talia se lanzó sobre él, empezó a golpear el rostro del chico una y otra vez. Wally no dejaba de ver la alfombra llena de sangre mientras Talia lo golpeaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Mataste a Tim! ¡Lo mataste!

La voz quebrada de aquella mujer lo hizo sentir la persona más infeliz en ese momento, no era ella quien le había hablado de el amor y sacrificio. Con dolor, con enojo, con ira y su cuerpo siendo golpeado como saco de papas, tomó a la mujer del cuello para ahorcarla y dio vuelta a la posición haciendo que él estuviese sobre ella y apretara más fuerte su cuello haciendo que tomara un tono de color más al morado.

—Wally West eres la peor escoria del mundo -escupió Talia no dando su cuerpo a fallar. —Si me matas Dick jamás podrá perdonarte, ni siquiera cuando sepa de lo de Tim.

—¡Vete a joder con tu mierda retorcida del amor!

Golpeó su cabeza contra la cara de Talia y sacudió con su mano libre la sangre que tenía en el cabello y rostro. Se observó en uno de los espejos colgados y sollozó, ¿Qué tan mala persona debió ser para merecer esto? ¿Dick alguna vez lo quiso? Siquiera pensó en cuánto daño le estaba haciendo al meterlo en esto. Era cierto lo que decía Talia, ¿Tim estaba muerto?

Se acercó a una ventana para ver como el hermano menor y la chica del hotel cargaban alguien más. Incluso si él ganaba, no tenía corazón para seguir en esa familia, solo les daba asco. Se dio media vuelta dejando el cuerpo inconsciente de Talia para abrirse paso a la salida, sujetó la ballesta con fuerza.

Dick caminaba en silencio junto a Ra’s y Bruce por los exteriores de la casa hasta ver como Cassandra junto a Damian se metían al refugio, el abuelo corrió hacia ellos para ayudarlos. Bruce y Dick lo siguieron hasta bajar para ver como Tim yacía sobre la camilla empezando a ser conectado por Cass al monitor para ver su pulso.

—Está estable, papá. -respondió Damian dejando el arma. —Pero necesitamos sacarlo. Podría morir si no lo ayudamos pronto.

—¿Quién disparó?

Ra’s preguntó y el silencio inundó el lugar.

—Esto es lo que siempre quisiste. -volteó para ver a Dick que sujetaba sus varillas con mucha fuerza haciendo que sus manos se pongan rojas. —¡MATAR A TU HERMANO! Maldito insensato -golpeó su mejilla. —Llevarías a la familia en una desgracia por ese muchacho.

—N-n-no quise -sollozó viendo a Bruce detrás de su abuelo. —Nadie se merece esto.

—Mamá venía tras nosotros, se quedó adentro. -Damian volvió hablar. —Ha demorado más, capaz esté con Roy o Jason.

Bruce alzó su teléfono para marcar a ambos muchachos, pero ambos negaron.

—Maestro Bruce. -la voz de Alfred en la pantalla hizo a todos prestar atención. —Las cámaras de la casa han captado el cuerpo de Talia en un charco de sangre. Me veo en la obligación de pedir que vengan de regreso a casa. El joven Damian puede quedarse con su hermano.

Todos asintieron y salieron del refugio para de nuevo a casa. Roy los esperaba en la entrada, avanzó primero revisando que las habitaciones estén despejadas y llegaron al de antigüedades en donde yacía Talia con el rostro ensangrentado. Dick fue el primer en correr a ella. Roy se alejaba del resto para buscar a Jason.

—¿Qué hiciste Wally?

Lo tomó de las manos viendo lo ensangrentado que estaba. Talia estaba pálida y con los ojos cerrados.

—Está muerta. -soltó el líder de la liga. —Déjala ya, debemos acabar con esto.

—Será sacrificio.

La voz de Bruce sonó tan llena de ira.

—Sí.

Dick salió golpeando el hombro de Bruce en busca del que ahora era su esposo. Empezó a correr hasta donde podía hallarlo, Wally siempre fue predecible en la relación. Sintió una mano en su hombro antes de abrir la puerta del garaje.

—Richard detente.

—Mamá está muerta.

—En algún momento debemos morir.

—¡Él la mató!

—Solo se defendía.

—¡JASON JODER REACCIONA!

—La culpa no es de nadie más que nosotros, lo trajiste aquí sabiendo que las cosas sucederían. Eres consciente de todo esto. Tú me dijiste lo asustado que estabas, lo temeroso que él te ponía por conocerte y él estuvo ahí para ti bastante tiempo. Te cuidó, te quiso y no puede solo echar todo eso por lo que sucedió con mamá. Esto es juego de supervivencia. Matas o te matan, Dick.

—Mamá no merecía morir.

—Él no merecía entrar al juego.

Dick abrazó a su hermano y sollozó un poco sobre el hombro de este.

—Ve a buscarlo, nuestro plan sigue su marcha. -Jason trató de animar a su hermano. —Llamaré a Donna para que venga por ustedes. Contendré a papá mientras Stephanie viene por Harper y se los lleva con Lian.

—Puedes huir con nosotros.

—Alguien debe ser la molestia constante incluso en la muerte para papá.

—¿Damian? ¿Tim?

—Los Kent solo esperan mi llamada.

—Jason…

—Nadie más morirá.

Ambos se vieron, por última vez, antes de poner su plan en acción. Dick salió en dirección opuesta hacia las habitaciones principales mientras Jason buscaba en los alrededores de la casa.

El pelinegro empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba la flecha de su esposo y sonrió sacándola para romperla. Se adentró al bosque con la escopeta por si estaban algún familiar suyo, con el silencio de la noche y muy decidido se escondió detrás de un árbol mientras pisadas se acercaban.

Wally se detuvo un momento a tomar aire para continuar corriendo hacia los límites del bosque, había descubierto que Tim seguía con vida, Alfred intentó dispararle cuando se acercó demasiado al refugio corrió de allí para hallar una salida, aun en la oscuridad, él quería rezar porque saliese el sol.

—Detente ahí.

La escopeta se posición en su pecho, alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con Jason.

—O-o-oye -balbuceó.

—Nadie debe morir. -exclamó. —Tú puedes hacer algo, esto es una mierda, debes hacer algo para detenerlo.

—Me agradas West, pero la gente rica tiene diferente sus definiciones de diversión y tú eres parte de la diversión. -el chico sollozó.

—Jason no quieres matarme.

—¡No soy quien tú crees que soy!

—Entonces déjame ir -trató de sonreír.

Jason alzó la escopeta a punto de disparar y golpeó la pierna del chico para dejarlo imposible de caminar. Tomó el teléfono para enviar el texto, la amiga del pelirrojo estaría cerca y cuando vio el _enviado_ en el mensaje, lo tiró al suelo para dispararle. Se puso la escopeta en su espalda, se agachó y tomó el cuerpo de Wally para colocarlo en su hombro. Caminó hasta la casa, con mucho silencio, se lo llevó hasta la biblioteca. Nadie pensaría en ese lugar para hallarlos porque primero estaba lleno de explosivo si daban un paso en falso al buscar algo en el escritorio de Bruce y segundo, todos pensarían que ir allí era bastante tonto y estaba cerrado con candado en juegos como estos. Lo dejó sobre el sofá y se fue a servir un trago.

Wally sintió el suave terciopelo en su rostro y abrió los ojos. No estaba muerto. Observó de espaldas a Jason, tan concretando viendo la chimenea y alternó su mirada a la botella de whisky. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Esto no terminará bien para ti. Solo no quiero ser quien te haga ese daño. -alzó su brazo para acercar el vaso con licor.

—Puedes ayudarme, por favor. -susurró. —Jason, te estoy rogando.

El mencionado alzó la mirada viendo el cuadro de su padre.

—Lo siento mucho, Wally.

—Jason -el chico sollozó pensando en lo retorcido que era esa familia por querer matarlo en casa. El bosque incluso era más bello para morir, ya empezaba a divagar.

—Joder. -golpeó su rostro y tomó la muñeca del chico para salir de la biblioteca. —Vámonos.

Empezaron a caminar todas las habitaciones de puertas abiertas para hallar el escondite de Jason, al menos hasta que su amiga llegase por el pelirrojo, se detuvo al ver por el reflejo del espejo a Roy.

—Quédate aquí.

Wally asintió y se colocó al lado de un armario antiguo. Jason salió con el semblante tranquilo a ver a Roy, quien tenía una navaja a punto de lanzar.

—Amor, todo va a salir bien…

Alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—Realmente no te importa si Lian o yo morimos -el chico tenía los ojos rojos.

—Tú no tienes que…

Lanzó la navaja para cortar el cuello del contrario. Wally presenció aquello desde las sombras y corrió desesperado para ayudar a Jason que se desangraba en el suelo. Enojo consigo mismo por no ayudar al único que realmente iba sacarlo de allí, tomó la escopeta y disparó directo al pecho del pelirrojo que cayó al suelo tras el impacto.

—Jason, jason -repitió tomando su cuello para frenar el sangrado.

—Ándate.

—No sin ti.

—Debes salir de aquí, van a matarte.

—Gracias…

Sollozó dejando al chico de mechón blanco tendido en el suelo. Corrió desesperado hasta la salida para abrirla y chocó con Dick. Su alma regresó a su cuerpo, encontrar al ojiazul lo llenaba de cierta tranquilidad, él lo ayudaría a salir. Acabaría esta retorcida y macabra dinámica de juego en la cual la familia Wayne-Al Ghul lo había inducido. Solo que esta vez, el rostro de Dick estaba diferente. Sus ojos estaban más brillosos de lo normal, cristalinos y maldijo en voz baja cuando el aliento a licor se hizo presente en su pareja. 

—¡ÉL ESTÁ AQUÍ! -gritó el pelinegro sosteniendo fuertemente al ojiverde que gritaba desesperado hasta que llegaron Bruce y Ra’s.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

Lo amarraron y arrastraron de nuevo a la casa. Metiéndolo con golpes hasta el comedor en donde todo comenzó. 

—Dick, por favor, por favor. -sollozó cuando lo tumbaron contra la mesa y Cassandra apareció detrás de Bruce con una espada. Lo había visto en Damian horas atrás, Wally siguió forcejeando mientras lo amarraban a las patas de la mesa.

—Acabemos con esto. -susurró Bruce tomando la espada y pasándola a Dick.

El ojiazul pasó saliva y posicionó la espada en dirección a la frente de su esposo.

—Morirás.

Las luces se apagaron tan pronto y se oyeron gritos mientras Wally se removía para soltarse.

—Tranquilo. -la voz de Jason lo calmó. Traía un parche, bañado en sangre, en su cuello. —West. Todo llega a su fin. No te haré daño, confía en mí. 

—Pudimos acabar antes esto -susurró Roy posicionado detrás de su esposo. —Stephanie ha llegado por nosotros.

Wally bajó de la mesa y observó a Ra’s con varios cortes en su pecho, Bruce inconsciente, Cassandra con la espada en su pecho y Dick veía a su padre sin parpadear.

—Te disparé. -atinó a decir.

—Chaleco antibalas, cariño. -sonrió Roy tomando la mano de Jason.

—Papá va a encontrarnos -habló Dick.

—No lo hará. El plan salió a la perfección. 

Wally iba a preguntar al oír la palabra _plan,_ dedujo fácil cuando Roy miró con nostalgia el cuerpo de Cassandra, se dio vuelta y salió del comedor. Jason siguió los pasos de Roy y Wally imitó sus acciones mientras Dick contemplaba a Bruce.

—¿Qué haces?

La voz de Wally sonaba temerosa. 

—La bomba va a explotar en poco tiempo. -susurró Dick. —Ve saliendo con ellos.

—Vámonos Dick.

En cierta manera, Dick había ideado el plan de acabar con la familia que le suministró todo gran parte de su vida y había acabado con la familia de Damian. Siquiera pensó en la opinión del pequeño, por qué era el menor no tenía voz ni voto, no le preguntó o pensó que tanta repercusión causaría. Si, sabía las cosas que pasaría, qué los buscarían cuando se dieran cuenta todo lo que los ilegítimos de Wayne habían dado su golpe de estado. Jason los miró en silencio y tomó la mano del otro pelirrojo para irse y darles privacidad. 

—Ve con Roy. Me quedaré con él.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Es mi esposo.

Dick se arrodilló frente a Bruce, sostuvo su mano y empezó a sollozar.

—No puedo creer que todo haya acabado así. -miró a Wally. —No puedo creer que al fin _te haya tenido_ y te esté dejando ir.

—¿Qué carajo estás diciendo?

—Debes irte. Solo eres una pieza más para que todo acabara...

—Sé que nunca me amaste.

—¿Me casé contigo por amor?, no -rió. —Me casé porque Tim sería forzado si no había alguien más. Creíste que sería diferente, por favor, hilarante. Debes irte. Faltará poco para explotar, _cariño_.

—Oh Dickie, arderás en el infierno.

Sigilosamente se acercó a las varillas y golpeó la cabeza del pelinegro haciendo que se desplome sobre el cuerpo de Bruce. Lo tomó de los brazos y arrastró hasta la salida, vio como Jason entraba al coche de la rubia y se iban de allí mientras un coche muy familiar venía hacia él.

El coche se aparcó frente a él y Garth con Donna corrieron a abrazarlo.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Antes de responder, la casa explotó haciendo que salgan dispararon más cerca al coche. Observó al magullado y ensangrentado Dick.

—Familia.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Wally al final se quedó con Dick? ¿Jason y Roy a dónde fueron?
> 
> Si sé que dije que era el final, pero subiré un extra para explicar un poco mejor las cosas. Además expliqué mejor su conexión con los Kent hijos y los últimos Wayne-Al Ghul.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epílogo.
> 
> sé que demoré, pero estuve viendo dc dceased, les invito a un corto edit que hice https://www.instagram.com/p/CDU-EtMBrnV/ sobre el comic ☆*: .｡.

* * *

Las habitaciones con paredes blancas daban la vibra más psicótica que él pudiera pensar. Estar allí solo lo enfermaba más, su mente divaga en recuerdos fugaces que si iban en cuestión de segundos reemplazando por otros. Su cuerpo temblaba por cambio de temperatura, sentía sus mejillas arder y su garganta secarse incluso pasando saliva. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y aspiró su propio aroma. ¿Hace cuánto no tomaba una ducha? No importaba, nada importaba ahora, realmente el hedor en su cuerpo era relevante frente a la situación del otro.

—¿Señor…?

La voz de la enfermera lo hizo alzar la cabeza y mirarla con deteniendo. Una rubia con un semblante enérgico lo veía bastante relajada. Seguramente ella estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de escenarios.

—West. Wally West. -repitió su apellido dos veces, nunca llegaron a cambiar su apellido.

—Cierto. -habló la muchacha. —Un hombre ha venido a verlo. Es algo importante y urgente, me comentó.

—¿Dijo su nombre?

Él realmente no deseaba dejar solo Dick.

—Gordon. Presentó su placa y se identificó como policía.

Como si de un cable conectándose con éxito se tratase, su mirada pasó al pelinegro que yacía durmiendo por todos los medicamentos.

—Está bien.

Siguió los pasos de la mujer y salió a la sala de espera en donde vio a dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, él mucho mayor que ella, pero ambos con un vaso de café viendo a todos lados impacientes. Wally pudo reconocerlos. El rostro de ella le era sumamente familiar, creía haberla visto en alguna fotografía en la habitación de su pareja, pero el recuerdo era tan confuso que prefirió acercarse a tantear el terreno.

—¿Policías?

—Comisionado. -habló el hombre presentando su placa. —Gordon y ella es mi hija, Bárbara.

Allí estaba su respuesta.

La ex novia de Dick.

—¿A qué se debe su visita? -su pregunta fue soltada con cierto toque de rencor, jugueteó con su sortija viendo como la chica parecía no quitarle la vista de encima a su accionar. —La vista en mi rostro, detective. -le llamó la atención haciendo que ella se sonroje levemente. —Porque debe ser sumamente importante que un comisionado se de la tarea de venir a un hospital.

—No sé si lo ha notado, joven West, su madre lo ha reportado como desaparecido en ciudad Central.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí. Ella ha dicho que no ha regresado a casa en más de diez días. Creyó que estaría en peligro.

—Mi madre -repitió él. —¿Ella dijo eso?

—Sí. -habló la pelirroja.

—Me temo que debemos de llevarlo de regreso a ciudad Central. Me encargaré de escoltarlo yo mismo -prosiguió el comisionado. —Claro, si usted desea también puede ir solo.

Wally comenzó a pensar, a recordar, hace diez días había visitado a su madre. Le había contando de lo feliz que estaba por casarse con la persona que amaba, ella sabía que su hijo se casaría como otro hombre y eso desencadenó en una discusión que terminó con él entendiendo que su familia jamás lo aceptaría como él realmente era. Solo tenía a su tía y a su ti junto a sus amigos que lo ayudaron a entender que él no estaba equivocado al sentirse de esa manera por alguien más que sea de su mismo género. _Enfermo_ , como su padre lo había llamado. _Retorcido_ , como su madre le gritó cuando se fue de casa. Por supuesto que su madre sería capaz de hacer eso.

Wally rió.

Aquella acción hizo sentir confundidos a ambos policías, lo miraron asustados antes de que él volviera a reír. Para Wally aquello era lo más normal que le había pasado en toda la semana. Desde conocer a sus peculiares suegros, su madre clamando por su regreso era sumamente normal.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí. -paró de jugar con su anillo. —Ahora si me disculpan, iré con mi esposo.

—Debemos llevarlo con su madre…

—Me temo, detective, que no será posible tal acción. Soy un hombre adulto que puede tomar sus decisiones por si mismo y aquella denuncia de mi madre solo ha sido una vil mentira. Nada fuera de lo común por evitar que me casase, solo que ella sacó mal sus cuentas y no pudo evitar el matrimonio.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que repetir mis palabras dos veces o usted es algo lenta para entenderme. -Wally parecía desconocer su fluidez para hablar, pero adoraba ver como la chica frente a él se hacía más y más pequeña por su elección mordaz de palabras. —¿Detective?

—Lo oí perfectamente. Igual debe acompañarlos a la estación para llenar unos formularios.

—Podemos con eso.

Era una voz bastante conocida para él. Como en un giro inesperado, él miró a una reluciente y bastante sana Cassandra.

—¿Cuántas veces debemos venir a salvarte el trasero? -fue la pregunta de Timothy con el semblante cansado.

—Wally West compites con Roy para ser la persona más estúpida del mundo. -habló Damian mientras jugaba en su teléfono.

Tanto Bárbara como su padre observaron a los pocos miembros de la familia Wayne – Al Ghul estar detrás del pelirrojo para sentirse bastante intimidados.

—Bien, lo esperamos en la estación lo antes posible.

—Así será. -respondió Tim por él. —Nos vemos, Gordon. Babs -guiñó a la chica despidiéndose de ambos que se alejaron tan pronto vieron la salida del hospital. Volteó a ver al muchacho que lucía algo, bastante, perdido viéndolos a ellos. —¿No hay un abrazo para tu cuñado?

—¡Domingo de resurrección!

Exclamó Jason llegando con Lian y Roy por la otra entrada/salida del pasillo.

—Cuñadito, ¿todo bien allí? -tocó el rostro del chico que lucía más confundido que antes. Wally no entendía nada.

Pensaba en que no viviría para esto.

—¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó Roy ayudando a que Lian se bajase de los hombros de Jason. —Ven Lian irás con Steph.

La niñera apreció sonriéndole y llevando a la pequeña.

—¿Cómo está Dick? -preguntó Damian.

Tan solo verlo le hacía recordar a Bruce Wayne. Era su viva imagen. Se mareó de solo ver esos rasgos que lo hacían igual a su progenitor y tambaleó siendo sostenido por Jason.

—Debemos conversar, ¿no? -susurró el pelinegro en su oído.

Asintió haciendo que el resto lo vieran expectantes.

—Iré a conversar con él, vayan a la habitación de Dickie. Es la tercera puerta a la derecha. No me gusta dejarlo solo. -Wally habló haciendo que todos fuesen en dirección contraria a la cual ellos iban.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el balcón, algo de aire fresco en sus pulmones. Aquello también lo hizo volver a la realidad, la familia de Dick seguía con vida. Estaban en el noveno piso, saltar no era una opción para él si deseaba huir.

—Creíste que estábamos muertos.

—No…

—Si lo creíste o no hubiese tu linda amiga Donna llamado a emergencias. La explosión ocurrió cuando nosotros salimos en coche, hilarante no. Siempre nos dijeron que éramos lo mejor de la sociedad, pero somos tan igual a la maleza, _hierba mala nunca muere_.

—¿Cómo us…?

—Sobrevivimos. Somos un Wayne a pesar de todo.

—¿Qué?

—Cassandra estaban herida con la familia Al-Ghul que su rencor cegó su propósito. Ella solo salvó a Bruce.

—¿Bruce sigue vivo?

—Internado.

—¿Qué?

—Está en Metrópolis. Unos amigos lo están ayudando a recuperarse y brindándole seguridad.

—¿Él recuerda algo sobre todo esto? -Wally se hallaba sorprendido de mantener un tono neutral. —De sus lazos con la liga de asesinos.

—Oliver nos debía un favor, la liga desapareció a cambio que ninguno de nosotros volviese a meterse en problemas. Creo que a Damian y Emiko les llevará más tiempo, fueron los más sometidos por Ra’s.

—Entonces no más liga.

—No. Al parecer, Bruce quiere redimirse. Ver perder a su familia lo cambió, nos pidió perdón a casi todos. -chasqueó la lengua. —Es algo bueno, no. Me refiero a que todo toma una forma normal de la cual no solíamos tener, nada que nos haga tomar un arma y elegir si alguien vive o muere. -Jason se tomó una pausa viendo el rostro de Wally. El chico se veía abatido, cuanto daño su familia le había hecho al pobre chico. —¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo estoy? -se repitió viendo sus manos. Parpadeó viendo sangre a su alrededor, miró a Jason tenía la misma mirada que en el bosque. Solo era parte de su cansancio, se dijo a él mismo y cambió su semblante. —Bien.

—Chicos -la voz de Stephanie los irrumpió. —Roy te llama Wally.

Caminaron detrás de ella para seguir a la habitación. Wally entró esperando lo peor cuando vi que dos enfermeras retiraban el respirador que por tres días Dick había necesitado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ellos están quitándole cosas. Dicen que tú le diste permiso. -habla Roy viendo como Tim sujeta a Damian para no atacarlos.

—Sí. Cuando sus pulmones mejoren, le retirarían el respirador. Esto es algo bueno, chicos. Damian no debes temer -miró al menor de todos ellos. —Dick está empezando a recuperarse. Ingresamos el martes, salió de cirugía el miércoles y hoy, domingo, él ha dejado de usar el respirador. Me parece que su pronostico es prometedor.

—Lo es.

Habló el doctor.

—Demasiada gente para mi gusto.

—Disculpa, Thomas. Son la familia.

Thomas Elliot lo miró brevemente para continuar con su aura algo arisca ante rostros desconocidos.

—Ciertamente, Wally, el pronóstico de Richard ha mejorado en tan solo cuatro días. Sorprendente incluso para nosotros, capaz estar mucho tiempo en la capilla ha hecho que existe el cambio tan drástico. -intentó bromear, más solo ganó miradas de reproche por parte de las enfermeras. —Sus pulmones trabajan por si solos, aun así, lo mantendré en cuidados intensivos y limitaré las visitas para ver si su aislamiento ayudará a la recuperación temprana.

—Está bien.

—Solo hay algo que debes saber. En privado. -aclaró.

—¡Somos su familia! -explotó Damian soltándose del agarre e intentando lanzarse al hombre.

—Damian, no. -reprochó Jason.

—Damian, sí. -respondió antes de que Wally lo tomase del hombro. —Suéltame.

—Quédate con Dick, por favor. -susurró haciendo que el semblante del pequeño cambiase.

Ambas personas salieron de la habitación para obtener mejor privacidad, Thomas tomó la palabra antes de que Wally fuese a quebrarse por tantas noticias dadas en un mismo día.

—Sé que son demasiadas emociones, pero lo que te diré no sonará tan bien como lo he venido repasando. -titubeó. —La inflamación en la cabeza de Richard es grave, aun con la operación no ha disminuido en lada y la única salida es inducirlo a un coma que hará a su cerebro trabajar menos, descansará un poco más para que cuando despierte las cosas hayan mejorado. Solo que inducirlo a un coma lo haría perder parte de sus recuerdos en el lóbulo temporal. Todas las cosas de corto plazo se esfumarán de su mente.

—¿Qué? -Damian estaba detrás del doctor escuchando todo. —Mi hermano tendrá amnesia inducida.

—Me temo que sí. -respondió Thomas. —Es la opción más viable con la inflamación en su cabeza, ayudará a que sana en un tiempo establecido y estará controlado con medicamentos. Claro está, si el joven Wally firma los permisos para realizar los procedimientos.

Wally observó por un momento a Damian. ¿Inducir a un coma a Dick? ¿Cuándo se volvió su decisión? Soltó un flojo bufido y tomó los papeles del doctor, haría lo correcto firmándolo para que sanara. Solo que esta vez se detuvo, Dick jamás lo quiso o fue sincero con él. ¿Por qué ayudarlo?

—¿Qué pasa? -inquirió Jason saliendo con un teléfono en mano. —Damian…

El chico volteó a su hermano haciendo que Wally relajase sus músculos. Jason continuó escuchando al teléfono mientras Damian se cruzaba de brazos viéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—Suelta esos papeles. -exclamó Jason con cierta molestia. —¡Wally suéltalos!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—La herida en la cabeza de Dick no fue causada por la explosión. ¿Verdad? ... ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

—¿Qué? -la voz de Damian se oía calmada.

El pequeño secreto de Wally salió a la luz.

—Mi padre está haciendo todo lo posible para anular el maldito papel que los une a él y a ti, pero te aseguro que eso no será lo único que sabrás de nosotros.

—¿Realmente lo querías? -preguntó con enojo. —¡Si quiera pensaste que pudiste matar a Dick!

¿Matarlo? ¿Dick?

Las voces empezaron a oírse lejanas, su cuerpo se sintió liviano y su visión se volvió irregular al igual que su respiración. Intentó tomar el brazo del doctor, pero sus reflejos fallaron cayendo al suelo.

Todo lo que Wally pudo oír al caer fue la estrepitosa risa de Dick.

**

Cinco años más tarde, las fiestas de navidad eran las favoritas para muchas personas en la ciudad, los hacían sacar su lado más noble compartiendo con otras pequeñeces que cuantificaban el sentimiento de amor. Al menos, así su tío le había explicado a la pequeña.

—¡Lian detenta ya!

La voz del hombre detrás de la pelinegra hizo que una corriente recorriese su cuerpo, el hombre la veía sorprendido por haber acatado a la primera. Usualmente la niña de seis años hacía mayor caso cuando conseguía lo que quería. Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa traviesa y jugó con sus manos caminando hacia él.

—Papá me deja correr todo lo que quiera -exclama viéndolo con los ojos de cachorro. —Siempre me deja…

—Pues, jovencita, tu padre me mataría si te dejo sola correr.

—Es verdad. -rió Lian antes de entrelazar una de sus manos con la de su tío. —Tío Tim recuérdame por qué vinimos aquí.

—Debe realizar unas compras antes de fiestas. ¿Acaso quieres que Jason o Roy se queden sin regalo?

La nena negó y sonrió. Lian sabía que sus padres no habían sido las mejores personas por mucho tiempo, su abuelo Ollie se lo había contado por teléfono cuando le preguntó si Suiza era un buen lugar para navidad. Por supuesto, ella estaba encantada, nunca había subido a un avión, pero cuando le contó a su papá Roy, él casi llora por todo un día hasta que su papá Jason llegó y tuvieron que venir con el tío Tim, quien la cuidaba ahora por temas del trabajo de sus papás.

—¿Dónde está la tía Steph?

—En el trabajo, debía cuidar a una pequeña llamada Carrie.

A Lian le desagradaba Carrie porque compartía a su tía/ex niñera con esa niña. Había oído que era hija de una respetada policía en ciudad Gótica, en donde ella había nacido, pero no recordaba ni una sola cosa de esa ciudad y casi siempre la mamá de Carrie salía y tía Stephanie se encargaba de la niña. Una vez le tuvo que prestar ropa cuando su tía visitó a su tío con Carrie.

—Ugh.

Chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos.

—¡Ey!

Un golpe, suave, pero golpe al fin. Sintió su rostro al chocar contra algo sólido y firme. Alzó su mirada para toparse con un joven de estatura grande, ojos azules y cabello algo alocado con un arete en una oreja.

—Ten más cuidado, zopilote. -exclamó su tío agachándose a su altura y revisándola. —¿Estás bien peque?

Ella asintió.

—Lo siento, no vi. -la voz se oyó grave y Tim se permitió girar para volver a mirar. —¿Estás bien?

El hombre que la golpeó se agachó a su altura y le brindó una sonrisa. Tenía una linda sonrisa.

—Sí. -respondió a penas y vio al tío Tim arrugar su nariz por tal corta cercanía del contrario. —¿Tío Timmy?

—¿Timmy? -el hombre pareció levantarse y su tío imitó su acción con ella en brazos. Le gustaba cuando la cargaban, se sentía más grande y poderosa. Si crecía cinco centímetros más, su papá Roy le enseñaría a disparar con el arco como él. —¿Timothy? -soltó con duda— ¡Timothy Wayne!

Alternó mirada con su tío y el sujeto en cuestión para ver como su tío se sonrojaba, ¿por qué le decía Wayne? Era algún fan o algo así.

—Soy Conner. -el hombre se presentó estirando su mano. —Kon’ ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

—Lo siento, ¿debería?

Su tío parecía haber perdido el poco color que adquirió para enarcar una ceja y ladear su cabeza algo confundido. Le preguntaría a su padre luego sobre este chico que decía conocer a su tío Tim.

—Fuimos a la escuela juntos…nada importante -acotó sonriendo y siguiendo su camino.

—Que tipo para más raro. -espetó Lian haciendo que su tío riera y continúen su camino por los regalos.

Entraron a la tienda sin mayores inconvenientes e hicieron las compras que Tim necesitaba hacer, pagaron y buscaron un lugar de comida rápida para comer e ir a casa, la tía Stephanie llegaría para hacer uno de sus mejores postres, _el pastel de manzana 1_, toda la familia -Tim en su mayoría- parecía amarlo y Lian también lo hacía.

Cuando llegaron a casa, su papá Jay estaba esperando en la entrada con un hombre más y un pequeño bolso. Su tío Tim parecía haberse congelado porque no avanzaba en su caminar, ella revoleteó sus manos sobre el rostro del otro y nada ocurría.

—¡TIM! Muchacho escuálido ven aquí.

—¿Lian? ¿Tim?

—¡DICK!

Su tío corrió hacia el otro hombre y ella quedó en segundo plano viendo como los tres hombres, dos de ellos su padre y tío, sonrían de oreja a oreja. Lian caminó hasta ellas, con sus seis lindo años, y jaló del pantalón de su papá.

—Hermosa, mira te presento a tu tío Richard.

—¿Dick? -ella preguntó a lo que su papá negó y los otros dos rieron.

—No digas eso, por último, le dirás _Dickie_ no así. Es como una grosería. -acarició el rostro de su pequeña. —No lo conocías bien, se fue de viaje hace mucho y ahora está de regreso.

—¿Qué genial no?

Lian miró al hombre frente a ella. ¿Había más familia que ella desconocía?

—Te fuiste como mi Dami.

—¿Tu Dami?

—Sí, mi tío Dami se fue de viaje hace mucho y aun no regresa. -contestó Lian. —Al igual que Papá Roy fueron con el abuelo Ollie, pero nadie regresa. Ya es fiestas y no tendré a mi papi.

—Tu papi estará pronto. Lo sé. -habló Jason haciendo que su pequeña se contenga de no hacer más preguntas.

Ella no debía saber mucho sobre los adultos porque los asuntos de ellos la terminarían lastimando.

—Me encontré a Kon’ -habló su tío Tim.

Jason lo detuvo.

—Lian, venga vamos por pelís.

Entraron al departamento, él prendió la tele y puso el volumen un poco más alto de lo normal para que no los escuchara conversar. La pequeña se entretuvo con los dibujos animados que pasaban como programación regular en el canal de niños y olvidó a los demás. Mientras su papá y tíos caminaron a la cocina para conversar con mayor privacidad.

—¿Dirás Conner?

—Sí, Conner Kent.

—¿Qué preguntó?

—Nada en general, solo me reconoció. Fingí desconocerlo para no levantar sospechas, es raro que ya estemos de visita en Metrópolis por fiestas. Cassandra fue bastante clara sobre nuestro estatus y no quiero que pongo su pellejo más por nosotros. -Tim alternó mirada con Jason y preguntó. —¿Cómo has estado Dick?

—He asistido a mis terapias regulares. Papá está más recio de lo normal, Alfred igual me apoya cuando se puede y vamos manejando ciertas cosas de la empresa.

—¿Aún no hemos ido a la quiebra?

—Creíble o no, hemos manejado de forma extraordinaria las finanzas gracias a Lucius. Papá hace unas vueltas para no levantar sospechas y todo sigue igual.

Jason carraspeó y miró su sortija. Si por igual su hermano se refería perder a su esposo, claro, todo se hallaba igual.

—Roy dijo que vendría mañana para despertar con Lian. -contó. —Él hace lo que puede respecto a Damian y la liga.

—De verdad no lo quiero conversar. -dijo Dick poco convencido—Jason no hagas esto…

—En algún momento debes afrontarlo. No puedes vivir a base de fantasías. Quieras creerlo o no, Wally intentó matarte, no descansaremos hasta hallarlo y hacerlo pagar.

Sí, Dick había sido inducido al coma y su familia siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlo en ese largo proceso, solo Damian perdió los estribos a mitad del camino cuando se alejó de su padre y pidió que lo re ingresarán a la liga de asesinos para vengar a Dick de su posible muerte hasta que despertó y lo primero que pidió fue a Wally. Él entendía y justifica las acciones de su ex prometido, irónicamente, su acta de matrimonio nunca llegó al registro civil gracias a su ex novia Barbara.

—No es suficiente ya con tanto calvario que pasó cuando nos casamos.

—Casamiento fallido.

—Visité Ciudad Central la semana pasada y Barry realizó las mismas rutinas de siempre, nada fuera de lo común. No está con ellos. -empezó Tim y frunció el ceño, Oliver les permitía investigar por respeto a Ra’s, pero los había amenazado en caso de que atacaran a los miembros de la familia de Barry West o allegados, incluyendo a Wally, tendrían muchos problemas y con ese anuncio, Damian desafió a Queen, quien pidió a Roy hacerse cargo de su nueva posición en la liga. —Vi a un chico muy similar a él con un chico de mochila azul. Se me hizo tan raro, su color de cabello, no lo sé, son similares…mira -tiró fotografías.

Dick las tomó con cierta dolencia en su cabeza, era latente que el dolor apareciera en él cuando nombraban o veía a Wally en sus recuerdos. Era como retroceder, su doctor le decía y él comprendía por qué las cosas pasaron como pasaron y apoyó la valentía de Wally para irse. Fue lo más sano que permitió de toda su relación y jamás había tenido algo sano en su vida. Solo que pocas, regularmente, noches él se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si habría actuado de otra forma. Si su dependencia por la aprobación de su padre no lo orillase a perder alguien que amaba.

—Ese es Bart. Es sobrino de Wally y el chico que lo acompaña es Jaime. -respondió Dick dejando un par de fotografías. En otras estaba de espaldas, no servía mucho. —¿Ciudad Costera? -inquirió viendo una foto que estaba al último, la tomó y reconoció al chico de la foto. —Es Kyle con Jaime....

—¿Kyle?

—Kyle Rayner -contestó para empezar a buscar más fotografías en donde se halle el chico entrando a la casa de Diana Prince. —¿Por qué visita el departamento de Donna? -Tim lo meditó. No hacia falta decirlo en voz alta, pero sabía que su búsqueda había fallado en grande.

—¡Maldición estuvo frente a mi tanto tiempo!

—Espera, qué, no entiendo. -Jason frunció el ceño.

—El chico de espaldas con Jaime, con Kyle -empezó Tim. —Ha sido él.

Jason parpadeó sin creer lo astuto que había sido el pelirrojo.

—Ha copiado algunas rutinas de Bart y lo usado como careta para distraerme.

Dick golpeó la isla.

—Hey, calma. ¡Calma!

—No, yo, él…Kyle siempre demostró interés en Wally. No me sorprendería que lo ayudara. Ese idiota siempre me lo quiso quitar…-pausó.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada sin importancia.

—Papá no está aquí. Nadie va a recriminarte. -habló Tim. Dick suspiró, era verdad, no podían recriminarlo por pedir a su padre una tregua de todo. Entendía perfectamente a sus hermanos, la búsqueda de ellos por vengarlo, solo que el planeaba un adelantárselos y huir con Wally para vivir _felices para siempre_ , como si eso fuese la realista. Quiso reír antes de largarse a llorar, era un pobre perdedor. — Nunca quisiste que lo agarremos, ¿verdad?

Asintió.

—¿Qué más has hecho para protegerlo?

Lo pensó. No quería decirles nada porque tarde a temprano tendría que decirle a su padre.

—Puedes hablarlos. Somos tus hermanos. -alentó Jason. —No tienes idea de lo que Damian quiso hacer y aún así se contuvo por ti. Roy lo está ayudando.

—No somos los monstruos que crees que somos.

—Yo sí. -habló. —Yo si soy un monstruo. -sollozó. —¡Quién diablos se casa con tremenda persona solo para acabar con su familia! Nunca pude ser más estúpido, su tío es forense. Te imaginas que todo hubiese acabado mal, que él fuese uno más en esa mesa, todo se volvería real…la vida de la que siempre renegué se volvería más real cuando él fuese sacrificado por nuestro padre. No tienen ni idea de como me aterraba poner el plan en marcha, lo que perdería, lo que perderíamos. -vio a Tim. —Todo por mi culpa.

—Papi…

Lian susurró detrás de ellos con los ojos adormilados. Los tres la vieron, Jason se abrió paso entre sus hermanos y cargó a la pequeña.

—Vamos a la cama. Regreso.

Dejó a los dos en la cocina.

Tim miró a Dick. Su cuerpo lo decía todo, no hacía falta ser el gran detective para darse cuenta que su hermano estaba mal desde hace mucho tiempo, pagando por sus errores ayudando a su padre que había quedado relegado en casa a cuidados de su fiel mayordomo. Buscó una fotografía entre todas y la dejó a un lado de la otra, Conner Kent sonreía abrazado a su hermano Jon Kent en una banca de parque. Posó su mano sobre el hombro del ojiazul, seguía mirando la fotografía y susurró.

—A veces el amor no es suficiente para quedarse, Dick.

Esas eran las palabras que se repetía para olvidar a Conner todas las veces que solía encontrarlo, casualmente, por los lugares que ambos coincidían. Nunca se lo dijo a Stephanie, para ella no hacía falta, el amor no se fuerza y lo entendía. Le daba su espacio, pero para Tim simplemente era cuestión de tiempo.

—A veces el amor de uno no alcanza para dos. -suspiró. —Creo que soy la vivida versión de las historias de amores trágicos y no seguir una oportunidad cuando se presenta.

—Papá no estaría de acuerdo…

—¿Papá? Papá alguna vez estuvo de acuerdo.

—Con mamá.

—Y ambos se amaban hasta que ella murió de la misma manera por la cual consiguió el amor de papá.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca te preguntaste porque papá se fue al oriente tras la muerte de sus padres. Ra’s siempre creyó en pequeños sacrificios para hacer al hombre, _el hombre_. Bruce fue un experimento más y mamá una pieza más.

—Tim lo que dices…

—Está en los diarios de papá, él lo supo y aún así se quedó con ellos. -pausó. —¿Por qué? Porque nos amaba demasiado que prefirió quedarse por nosotros a morir con nosotros. Ra’s podía matarlo, matarnos y él con su hija no tendrían ni una pizca de remordimiento. Ni con Damian. Así que, me desvié del tema, pero a lo que quiero llegar es…ve por el estúpido pelirrojo si aun crees tener la oportunidad. No la desperdicies. 

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Qué tan enamorado está Dick de Wally West para recorrer ciudad en ciudad en busca del amor?

—Quien pensaría que Timmy nos saldría romanticón. -espetó Jason riendo.

—Cállate Jay. -Tim se sonrojó golpeando a su hermano en el hombro.

—¿Debo…?

—El avión no se irá sin ti.

—En realidad, Jay, el avión se pude ir a cualquier hora porque tiene vuelos programados.

—Cierra la boca, Timothy, de cerebrito a nadie le agradas. -rodó los ojos.

**

Donna resopló y tiró su chaqueta sobre el mueble, caminó a su refrigerador para una cerveza y lanzó una botella de agua para su acompañante. ¿Hace cuánto que su pupilo la había rebasado? Quizás y los años lo volvieron más capaz a potenciar sus habilidades.

—¿Cerveza después de correr? Garth amaría eso de ti.

Donna negó viéndolo. El nombre de su novio era un tema que últimamente ponía de nervios a la chica.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No sé cuándo lo hará. Si es sorpresa, odio las sorpresas. Lo golpearía y diría sí.

Él rió.

—Llegué.

La voz de su madre los hizo a ambos cambiar su semblante a un más serio.

—Traje visitas,

Tras ella salió el famoso forense de ciudad central y su amada esposa. Diana sonrió yendo con su hija para verlos darse la bienvenida.

—¡Los extrañé! -Wally se lanzó a abrazarlos. —No sabes cuánto lo hice -sollozó. —Ver a Donna cada día me hace odiar las rosquillas -Iris rió viendo a su sobrino totalmente hecho un hombre, con ropa deportiva y algo rojo, sus ojos era lo más familiar que rescataba. Había echado más cuerpo y su voz engrosado junto con su cabello. —Oh viejo, no sabes las ideas que tengo sobre el caso de la semana pasada, te envié mis apuntes con Bart…

Iris limpió su propia mejilla evitando que el resto la viese vulnerable, era una mujer fuerte. Corrección, su familia era fuerte y su sobrino era la viva imagen. Barry, Wally, su padre, Bart y ella eran fuertes. Han sobrevivido a peores cosas, entonces estaba segura que su sobrino saldría adelante.

—Mi fuente confiable ha dicho que Bruce no ha parado la búsqueda.

—Te refieres a Clark. -soltó Barry. —Lois ha pedido que no involucremos más, Bruce empieza a sospechar de él y no quiere que le hagan daño.

Wally se aferró a la mano de su tía, no quería que nadie más resultase herido.

—Kyle ha comentado que todo sigue bien, Tim lo ha seguido y Hal tiene pruebas suficientes para armar una cuartada sólida que se volvería escándalo llegando a la prensa y así Empresas Wayne terminaría por convertirse en su mayor problema.

—Sería fácil. Bruce no ha sido visto por meses, no han anunciado nada para estas fechas y no hablemos de los salarios. Casi están perdiendo empleados como el aumento de su tasa criminal en Gótica. -habló Iris. —Exclusiva que podemos lanzar a la par que el Daily Planet y así crecería la polémica de su empresa. Ayudaría a que al menos se distraigan.

—Así saldrías del país con ayuda de Oliver.

—¿Oliver?

—Oliver Queen -comentó Diana. —No, él no quiere matarte a pesar de ser el nuevo líder de la liga -aclaró. —Él no tiene problemas contigo o tu familia. Dinah te está cuidando y tendrá comprado los pasajes a Londres para mañana en la mañana.

—¿Mañana?

—Nos iremos a Londres -Barry miró a Diana. —Entiendo que es pronto, pero el escándalo debe ser lanzado hoy y tendremos tiempos de irnos sin levantar sospechas. Ningún Wayne podrá dividirse si su padre es atacado a esta altura de la vida.

—Estarás bajo el apellido de Trevor.

Donna bufó.

—Es el padre adoptivo de Donna. -sonrió. —Mi esposo.

—No de acuerdo con eso último. -aclaró la pelinegra dejando su cerveza. —Garth está comprando nuestros boletos y Kyle nos verá para año nuevo junto a tus tíos.

—Podría pedir licencia. -dijo el matrimonio sonriendo a Wally. —Llevamos a Bart de paso.

Entonces, así acababa, él huyendo de aquella psicótica familia y viendo esporádicamente a su familia. Básicamente lo que ya venía haciendo solo desde Londres, Inglaterra.

No.

—Genial. -musitó sonriéndole a sus tíos. Lo que menos quería era seguir arrastrándolos en ese huracán de destrucción.

—¡Buscaré a Cassie en su habitación! -exclamó Diana saliendo con Donna dándoles privacidad a la familia Allen-West.

**

Kyle Rayner era lo que todos decían, pasional y creativo a la hora de idear sus planes, viajar nuevamente de Ciudad Costera a Nueva York hacía las cosas más sospechosas para todos. Él podía evitarlo, solo que no quería. Dejó el ramo de flores sobre la lápida y volteó para encontrarse con quien lo acechaba por meses.

—Siempre es ingrato verte, Grayson.

—Lo mismo digo. -respondió el ojiazul leyendo rápidamente las palabras de la lápida. —¿Alan Scott?

—Mi abuelo. No te importa.

—¿Por dónde Rayner y Scott se parecen?

—¿Grayson y Wayne si?

Dick bufó.

—¿Dónde está?

—No conmigo, genio.

—Quiero verlo.

—Espera, lo sacaré de mi bolsillo -hizo la acción y lanzó retazos de papel a la cara del chico sonriendo. —No lo vas a encontrar, ¿qué tan tonto me crees? Jamás defraudaré a mi amigo.

—Siempre fueron más que amigos. ¡No es así!

—Hermanos, familia y mucho más -sonrió pasando por su lado, golpeando su hombro.

Dick lo detuvo.

—Se decente y dime donde encontrarlo.

—Jamás. -escupió soltándose del débil agarre y caminando fuera del cementerio.

El pelinegro caminó hasta él, pero Rayner fue más veloz subiéndose a su coche, acción que Richard imitó y ambos comenzaron una persecución por las calles de Nueva York que frenó en la intersección de la décima avenidas gracias al tráfico. Dick golpeó el volante frustrado sin percatarse que Kyle salió de su coche y lo dejó tirado contribuyendo a la demora de movilización. Mientras el chico corría sin rumbo alguno, se detuvo al ver a una mujer demasiado atareada.

—Hola, sonará raro, pero podrías prestarme tu móvil. Necesito llamar urgente.

La chica desconocida lo miró rápidamente y entregó su teléfono sin cuestionar, tenía cierto temor por lo fácil que ella había accedido y también agradeció la bondad de la chica. Marcó al instante al teléfono de Donna y tras dos timbres la oyó con su típico _hola_.

—Dick está buscándolo.

—¿Qué?

—Él me abordó en la ciudad. Estoy a diez cuadras de tu casa, no puedo llegar porque me seguirá y Wally no…-pausó. —No dejes que le haga daño, por favor.

—Está con sus tíos en la sala, estoy con mi mamá y mi hermana en su habitación. Iré avisarles. Llamaré a Garth para que vaya por ti.

—No, no, no. Si vienen, él o sus hermanos podrían sospechar. Deben estar cerca. Me mantendré a salvo. Lo prometo. -susurró a su amiga.

—Kyle, no te dejaré hacerte el héroe, debes venir a casa lo más pronto posible.

—Tengo los boletos como acordamos, te veré en la noche. En serio, solo protege a Wally…

La chica a su lado escuchando la conversación se percató de que él se hallaba en un gran aprieto. Pasó una mano por su hombro y le dio un leve apretón para quitarle el móvil.

—Hola, soy Alex, artista -se presentó. —No me conoces, pero mi departamento está en la quinta avenida, te enviaré mi dirección por mensaje para que lo vengas a recoger por la noche. No me moveré de casa, te prometo que estará a salvo. -Donna apretó sus dientes al otro lado de la llamada. —Lo digo enserio

—Mándame la dirección cuando estén en tu casa. Dile que tenga mucha precaución. -musitó la hija de Prince al cortar la llamada.

Kyle observó a la chica frente a él y ella le sonrió. Capaz había encontrado su nuevo escape.

Dick miró a los demás carros rodear el coche de Rayner para volver a maldecir, no tenía idea de donde se hallaba Wally y su única pista se había perdido. Era momento de dejarlo ir, soltar la oportunidad que añoraba por verlo una vez más. Lo amaba, enserio lo amaba, pero lo había perdido y recuperarlo ya estaba por lejos ser posible.

Allí con toda la desesperanza en él, unos gritos lo alertaron de una nueva pista. Un hombre vociferaba a tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, uno de ellos con gorra que parecía contraerse estando de espaldas, como si estuviese reprimiéndose. Salió del coche apresurado y corrió a ellos poniéndose delante del chico de gorra que esperaba el golpe que nunca llegó.

—Señor West, jamás, recuérdelo bien, jamás intente tocarlo. -respondió antes de golpear la boca de su estomago y haciendo caer al suelo. —¿Estás bien? -volteó a verlo.

Dick no creía que se podría enamorar de una persona dos veces, pero aquí estaba él, cayendo por segunda vez por la misma persona.

Wally estaba sorprendido, ligeramente tenía los labios entreabiertos y tragó saliva, su garganta le ardía al igual que sus ojos picaban. Sintió la mano de su tía entre la suya, ellos simplemente habían salido a comer los tacos preferido del pelirrojo y terminaron encontrándose con su padre rabioso y Dick. De quien estaba huyendo porque lo había traicionado. Wally recordaba muchas cosas buenas sobre su relación Dick, una de ellas fueron su duelo de miradas, siempre le ganaba a esos intrigantes par azulados ojos que lo volvían loco. Hace cinco años, él lo dejó atrás y creyó que el pelinegro jamás volvería a ser el mismo, Donna lo ayudó, lo convirtió en un fantasma y lo cubrió tras las amenazas por la familia Wayne y jamás pudo despedirse. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta o a sus amigos, pero siempre anhelo que Dick no despertara por todo lo que le hizo. ¿Lo hacía mala persona? ¿Odiarlo a muerte merecía que los Wayne lo atraparán y matarán?

Sintió los brazos de Dick rodeándolo, aun conservaba escasos centímetros de diferencia en la altura entre ambos, aspiró el aroma que emanaba de su contrario y sintió que el abrazo tan irreal cuando se separaron.

Richard olía a vainilla con una mezcla de almíbar. Tan solo pensarlo, le daba hambre.

—Walls-la voz de Barry lo hizo parpadear y mirarlo. —Pueden conversar solo cinco minutos, no más. No es seguro que estemos aquí.

Él asintió viendo como la pareja se iba dándoles cierta privacidad. Cambió su mirada de ellos a él, además de sus ojos, no evitó mirar sus labios y se negó a si quiera pensar más allá sobre su accionar.

—Dick…

—Wally…

Ambos rieron torpemente, ¿se podía reír? Se preguntó el pelirrojo viendo al suelo. ¿Qué esperaba decirle? Lamento golpearte y hacer que te induzcan a un coma o lo siento por matar a tu mamá adoptiva. Él no tenía idea que exactamente decir para acabar con su miseria. No buscaba pelear o hacerlo enojar, pero no hallaba la mejor forma para decirle que no quería seguir huyendo.

—Yo…-volvieron a decir al unísono.

—Lo siento. -soltó Dick tomando su rostro.

—¿Por qué?

Se sentía tonto al preguntar.

—Por ser hacerte todo esto. Por permitir que mi familia se interpusiera en mi felicidad, por permitir que mi abuelo se hiciera jugar su enfermizo juego. Hacer que mis hermanos se volvieran en tu contra, por mentirte sobre mi amor, por ser la víctima en todo esto…

Wally nunca creyó que lo oiría decir tales palabras. ¿Él víctima? Si había algo de cierto en todas sus justificaciones, él no se veía como víctima, jamás lo hizo o si.

Muchos dicen que el callar te convierte en cómplice, que omitir detalles amortigua consecuencias, olvidar momentos te hacen salir de ellos y otros dicen que la ficción es una forma exagerada de la realidad.

—Nunca creíste que realmente tus palabras tendrían efecto en mí. No quería que ellos supieran mis secretos, no creía que ellos me salvarían de mi excepción. Tú, uno de un millón, siendo un desconocido que llegó a nuestro círculo social de la noche a la mañana, fingiendo que su pasado solo sería un mal recuerdo, callando las atrocidades por los efectos desencadenantes, huyendo de aquello que nunca mencionaste y usando un apellido de una pareja circense muerta. ¿Quieres que continúe?

Dick se asombró por tal información revelada.

—No quieres seguir con eso.

—Pero quiero y lo haré. -susurró acortando su distancia. Lo suficiente cerca de él y ver como sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. —Tú no amas el torturar y hacer de tus víctimas las personas felices antes de acabarlas. ¿Por qué yo sería diferente? Por influir en tus sentimientos o porque tú crees en ellos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos Grayson -socavó. —Mira a tu alrededor. ¿No notas algo diferente?

Dick no veía nada irregular.

—Simulación terminada. -susurró Wally en el oído de Dick.

Todo a su alrededor empezó a desaparecer para volver una gran y espaciosa sala donde estaba su padre junto a sus hermanos. Los observó por unos segundos, tras ellos entraron Oliver y Roy junto a Barry y Hal.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Me drogaste?

—Es experimental. -soltó Barry viendo a Bruce. —La droga que Talón le inyectó estaba programada para alterarlo a él y mantenerlo aquí con Wally ha ocasionado que sufra de alucinaciones esporádicas, todo por supuesto monitoreado por laboratorios S.T.A.R.

—El nuevo juguete de mami. -habló alguien detrás de ellos. Kara Danvers y Barbara Gordon llegaban. —Hola, ¿ya te acuerdas de mí? -inquirió la rubia parándose a un lado de Barry mientras la pelirroja saludaba con un beso a su hermano, Jason. Frunció el ceño. —Por su accionar veo que no.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¡Tú estás con Roy! ¡Jason por qué le haces esto a Lian!

Damian intentó acercarse, pero Bruce se lo impidió.

—La droga aun no termina de frenarse en su sistema. La corte de los búhos hizo su mejor movida, nosotros deberíamos hacer algo. ¿No lo creen?

—¡Wally!

Donna Troy corrió a su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo, que yacía sosteniendo a un desesperado Grayson.

—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Él está bien?

—Donna aléjate. -se permitió decir Wally viendo como las venas de los brazos del otro se hacían más notorio. —Él está experimentando la última etapa.

—¿Qué?

Sin previo aviso, Bruce lanzó su batarang cerca de Dick.

—Dime que lo reconoces -susurró temiendo lo peor, su pupilo jamás volvería a ser el mismo. —¡DICK! ¡LO RECONOCES O NO!

Bruce no era bueno conteniendo sus emociones en momentos así, cuando la vida de Dick pendía de un hilo.

Barbara apartó la mirada, su mejor amigo era alguien irreconocible, sintió a Jason abrazarla con mayor fuerza, ella no quería que él pasara por lo mismo.

—No entiendo. Nosotros…mamá…papá…-Dick susurró viendo a Bruce. —Wally asesinó a Thalia cuando nos íbamos a casar. Papá, Wally mató a mamá y lo perdoné. Por favor, perdónalo.

Donna consiguió comprender que debía tomar su distancia y se acercó a Roy, su otro amigo, que miraba preocupado al chico frente a ellos. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde el ataque de la corte de los búhos y la liga de asesinos a Batman lo que llevó a Dick salir herido y Bruce terminó pidiendo ayuda a la liga de la justicia. Bruce consultó con el Detective Marciano para inducirlo a un coma la primera noche y desde ahí fueron delirios tras delirios hasta que Barry, Hal y Oliver dijeron que debían realizar una simulación con las funciones de la droga y ver hasta donde llevaba a Dick. Solo duró un día la idea, Dick convulsión frente a todos ellos y solo reaccionó con oyó la voz de Wally. Beneficioso o no, el sistema de Dick peleaba cuando tenía a Wally a su lado.

—Dick…

La voz del velocista no tenía más poder alguno.

—Dick -volvió a llamarlo. —Soy yo…Wally.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? -susurró con dolor.

 _Lo hemos conseguido_. Habló telepáticamente el detective marciano a los integrantes de la liga. _Debes retirarse todos de la sala y se esparcirá la cura vía aérea, por favor es altamente dañino que permanezcan si no han sido portadores de la droga._

—Debemos irnos. -habló Barry a su sobrino viendo que soltaba a Dick. —¡Wally ahora!

—No me dejes…no te vayas.

 _Debe ser lanzado ahora o en menos de media hora Dick se curtirá con la droga y su sistema lo asimilará. Lo perderemos_.

—Tengo miedo, Wally – Dick sollozó.

 _Diez segundos_.

Era suficiente.

Wally empujó a su tío y al resto fuera de la sala, rompió la caja en donde se permitía el acceso y par de cámaras en el transcurso hasta volver con Dick y abrazarlo antes de caer por la nociva solución que lo ayudaría a volver.

—Te tengo, Dick.

A veces, para el bien común deben existir ciertos sacrificios. Barry lo entendió meses más tarde cuando reemplazaron la estatua en el museo de Flash por la de Wally. Un héroe que jamás dudó en seguir sus ideales ni en sus peores momentos cuando el resto parecía perder la fe, Wally con su alma de niño creía en cada persona y en segundas oportunidades. Cada día desde que salvaron a Dick, éste visita su tumba contándole sobre su día y las cosas que imagina si estuviera con él porque Dick honestamente, sinceramente y completamente amaba a Wally West incluso después de su muerte y sabía que él siempre estaría de su lado sosteniéndolo incluso en sus peores momentos.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡espero les haya gustado!  
> aclaración, las partes de wally son porque está dentro de la simulación y al estar al contacto la droga experimental, a él también se le alteran sus recuerdos al igual que los saltos en el tiempo, pero al final la palabra "víctima" es como detonante para reaccionar y ayudar a Dick.  
> la próxima será de tim&kon :)

**Author's Note:**

> ¿QUEEEEEEEE?  
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado,  
> Sean libres de comentar si algo que les llamó la atención :)


End file.
